Little Christmas
by FortySeventhLight
Summary: COMPLETE! Hiei x Botan Christmas three shot. This Christmas, Hiei has the perfect gift in mind for all of his friends, but the best gift he could ever receive is the beautiful deity that annoys him.
1. Practice, Perfection, and Presents

A/N: Greetings, beloved reader! I see that you have stumbled upon my Christmas story in progress, and I do hope you enjoy your time reading this! I wanted to focus on a pairing I love insanely, but haven't done much for, so here it is! I'm not sure at the moment how long this will be, but it will all be done by Christmas, I promise! In the meantime, get comfy, turn on some Christmas tunes, and put yourself in fluff mode!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do envy Togashi for developing such an awesome series. I don't own much really, except the plot of this story. lol

Dedication: To my family and friends, whom I hope will have a wonderful Christmas this year! I love you all!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Practice, Perfection, & Presents**

A cool, crisp breeze sifted through his hair as he waited on the roof of the quaint little home his most trusted friend and family resided in. The chilly weather in Ningenkai wasn't too uncomfortable for him to bear, but being forced to wait and fidget in it undetected was beginning to annoy him. Not that hiding was a problem for him, mind you, when it in fact was one of his greatest talents. However, he was itching to get inside and meet with Shiori before he would have to return to Makai for his daily duties. Only when Kurama left could he go inside and do what he wanted, otherwise the kitsune would never let him rest, much less forget the matter. Why did everyone have such a keen interest in his rare hobbies? It wasn't like he didn't do anything at all with his free time...

That was it, though - he did hardly anything at all with his spare time, thus explaining Kurama's curiosity. No doubt Kurama had felt Hiei's presence the last several days, but for some reason he didn't let on that he knew why the fire youkai was at his house. Instead, he would carry on with his daily schedule, which included his studies at the university along with another fellow friend of theirs, Kazuma Kuwabara. Hiei didn't see much in the fiery and yet shy young man for years, but slowly let Kazuma's caring disposition for Yukina get the better of him. The fire youkai supposed that if Yukina belonged with anyone, it would be her choice, not his. All that mattered was her happiness, so it made no difference to him who she chose to stay with for as long as life permitted, even if that cost him his sanity. Though love for a male was forbidden to her people, she had long since cast away the traditions and let love sweep her off her feet, and there was no better time to feel the joyous emotion than in the wake of the holiday season.

Despite Yukina still not being fully aware of her relationship with Hiei, he had recently alllowed their friendship to grow slightly. Her smile was enough for him to swallow his guilt, and he continued to please her in ways that a brother would show his concern for his sister, asking about her health and well-being from time to time. This was as brotherly as he could be without letting her discover his secret, and thankfully she never seemed to pick up on it. That at least was a relief on his part.

"Do you need anything before I leave for class, Mother?" Hiei's ears twitched just a bit at the sound of Kurama's soft voice speaking from below, the front door now open, hinting that he was about to leave and Hiei could finally go inside and meet with Shiori.

The faint shifting sound of her head alerted Hiei's finely tuned senses to her response, a pleasant sound to his ears, indeed. "You needn't worry about me, Shuichi. Now, to class with you before you're late!" she chided lightly, her motherly tone a delight to hear.

Slightly disappointed that he was no longer needed at the moment, Kurama gave a trademark sigh and hugged his mother farewell, waving to her as he strode down the sidewalk. His red hair blew freely with his deep green scarf as he ventured on out of sight, thus prompting Hiei to smirk once the kitsune had rounded the corner. He then leapt down from the roof and onto the little sidewalk leading up to the house, the front door still open and wide for him to step inside. Shiori stood with a smile, welcoming Hiei with open arms as always. Though he wasn't fond of the hugging traditions of ningens, he would allow her arms to encircle him, but would never respond similarly. He supposed that if it made her happy, he could tolerate it for her sake.

"You're so impatient, Hiei. Have you been waiting long for Shuichi to leave?" she asked him, inviting him into her little home that she shared with her husband, and two children, one a step-child by marriage, of course.

Hiei shook his head slightly, removing his white scarf to hang on the rack by the door. He usually didn't take it off, but since he had become acquainted with Shiori, he wanted to show at least some qualities of her beloved son. "I came on time as always, but he dawdles too much. At least you had the decency to make him rush off... You really didn't need anything, right?"

Shiori smiled, touched by Hiei's concern for her well-being. "No, I have some tea in kitchen, so I'll be all right. By the way, would you like some?"

"What kind?" he asked, a smirk begging to tug at his lips.

Her smile widened into a grin. "Peppermint."

The smirk he had been wanting to share finally appeared and he nodded his approval, Shiori promptly moving into the kitchen to fetch them two mugs of the herbal goodness. Meanwhile, Hiei removed his cloak and ventured into the den, sights of Yule-tide joy filling the room with a holiday glow. Various blooms of red flowers decorated the scheme quaintly, gold trim complimenting each masterpiece, as his gaze fell to the window. A light frost covered the edges, a sign of the first day of Winter being in full swing, and the glow of the twinkling lights of the tree behind him also glared on the glass. He turned around to take a good look at the tree, beautifully adorned with brass ornaments, rasberry red ribbon serving as garland, with white lights wrapped around the branches. And at the top of the green giant there was a glittering star, simple, yet picturesque in the way it completed the tree so well. Hiei couldn't help but smile to himself by how lovely it all looked, a pure reflection of Shiori's love for the Christmas season. If his mother had ever been born into this world, she likely would have found just as much joy in the season, too.

His faint smile faded as he sighed, walking over to the piano bench near the window, the black beauty shining as she always did in the twinkling lights. Not a single fingerprint was on her beautiful ebony body, his reflection just as clear as the previous day. Being careful not to damage the jewel for an instrument, he lifted the lid that covered the keys, and gently slid it into its storage compartment. The glossy ivory shine was just as pure as ever, too. It almost appeared as though the piano had never been played, when in fact it was quite the opposite. It had been played more in the past few weeks than it had in years, all thanks to Hiei and his sudden fascination with the instrument.

One day when begged to come to Kurama's house for an autumn celebration, Hiei almost felt like he was in love when he laid eyes on the work of craftsmanship left untouched by the residents of the Minaminno household. He didn't understand why no one dared to play it, so thus he asked Shiori what it sounded like. When she couldn't give him an exact reply, she decided to play a small tune for him, thus bringing the other party attendees into the room to listen. Hiei, needless to say, was impressed by the beautiful sounds he heard, each note its own song to his senses. He needed to know more about this _piano_...

So when in private with Shiori, Hiei inquired about whether or not she could teach him how to play, and though shocked by his request, she humbly agreed, and thus his piano lessons began the very next day. Though they were secret, they were lessons nonetheless, and in the time the two were now spending together, Hiei began to feel like Shiori was the mother he never had. She was always so loving and concerned about him, guiding him along in his tutoring gently, and teaching him everything she knew. It almost felt like she had adopted him over time. Not exactly a bad feeling, of course, but it was alien to him.

"Forgive me for taking so long," Shiori interrupted his reminiscing, hurrying into the room with two mugs in hand, the hot goodness steaming into the air. "I was trying to find the Christmas mugs, since today is the first day of Winter."

Careful not to spill the tea, she handed him a light blue mug, a painted snow man and other such figures on the side. He nodded his thanks and sipped it, blinking his eyes by the surprising taste. "Definately peppermint." he said quietly, voice being choked by the spicy treat.

Shiori giggled and sipped her tea as well, eyes fluttering closed by how wonderful it felt on her tongue. She sighed and looked outside, the giggling of young children being heard as they ran to and fro, shouting things of meaningless joy and laughter. "I love Christmas time, don't you? Everyone's always so very cheerful."

Hiei took another timid drink of his tea and replied with a sigh. "Can't say that my past holiday seasons have been as happy as the one's you're accustomed to. Christmas was never my favorite time of year."

"But you do intend to make this year a good Christmas, yes?" she asked, her smile not fading in the least.

He shrugged. "I suppose...as long as you're involved it should be good regardless." She blushed and swatted lightly at him with her free hand, making Hiei smile again that he managed to tease her in the simplest ways. "But I do want to make better memories, if that's what you mean."

"Like telling a certain someone that you love her, perhaps?" she teased, Hiei's rare smile retreating in a hurry and melting into a frown.

"I thought we agreed to drop that subject last week." he scowled lightly, glaring over the brim of his mug.

She laughed innocently and continued. "How can I drop it when you told me yourself that you wanted to learn a special song to play for her at the Christmas party? That's hardly anything but a brick to prove that you love someone. Now tell me who it is already. The suspense is driving me insane!"

Hiei growled lowly and gulped more tea, trying desperately to maintain his expression before laughing out loud at Shiori's now pleading face. "I said I wanted to learn some songs to play at the party for everyone, not just for _her_."

"Aha! So you admitted it! You a_re_ in love with someone!" Shiori shrieked happily, Hiei instantly blushing in return. Curse this woman for being able to determine things so quickly!

"And what if I am? What do you intend to do about it?" he suddenly felt like teasing, his smirk begging to re-emerge.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll let me play matchmaker, will you?" He promptly glared and shook his head negatively. "Very well, then how about I help you pick a nice, romantic song to play for her?"

Hiei liked the idea somewhat, but still felt uneasy by the proposal. "But what about the others? They would know, and then I'd never hear the end of it."

She smiled brilliantly and let her gaze fall to the window. "You know, it's supposed to snow in four days."

"...And how is it that you know that?" he asked, confused, yet amazed that she knew something beyond herself.

"Because it always snows on Christmas. If it didn't, then it wouldn't be the same." she replied, sipping a little more of her tea.

"So what's snow got to do with me playing a song for her at the party?"

Setting her mug on the little table to the side, Shiori reached for the book on the piano and began flipping through it as she replied. "If there's snow outside, then the others won't be able to resist going out to play in it for a while, thus giving you the perfect opportunity to play for her...privately."

He loved Shiori's surprising sneakiness! He had to admit that she was extremely clever in devising similar plans like this one, and this particular endeavor was indeed a winner. "All right, then. So what should I play? You've only taught me how to play...perkier tunes, and no 'romantic' songs."

"Play this one." she said in reply, setting the open book in front of him for him to look at.

An eyebrow raised curiously when he read the title, his gaze sweeping slowly back to Shiori in embarassed rage. " 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas'? How is that romantic? It sounds pathetic to me."

She shook her head and pointed to the words underneath the notes. "Read the lyrics and you'll see why I think this song would fit the occasion best."

Considering he had nothing more to lose while being tutored by Shiori, (he had lost his pride weeks ago) Hiei snatched up the book and looked at the words carefully, but they didn't seem to jump out at him the way Shiori obviously wanted them to. Getting a sneaky plan of his own, he set the book in her lap and smirked. "Sing it for me."

"Wh-what? Oh, Hiei, you know I can't sing." she protested.

"And this is coming from the woman who said that I was tall compared to some..." Hiei teased conveniently, Shiori sighing miserably. "Sing it."

Another heavy sigh left her lips as she conceded. "Very well, but you owe me a kiss under the mistletoe before you leave today." Hiei cringed as she reached over to the keys to play a starting note, humming it lightly before singing. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas. May your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight... Have yourself a merry little Christmas...make the Yule-tide gay. From now on our troubles will be miles away..."

While she continued to sing from memory, Hiei took back the book and followed her quietly as he fumbled slighltly playing the notes before him. Soon enough, he caught the basic rhythm and let it flow with ease as Shiori drew near to the end of the song, Hiei deciding to surprise her and sang a light harmony with the final lyrics. "...So please have yourself...a merry little Christmas now."

Grinning, she ruffled his hair playfully, wishing she could hug him out of sheer joy. "You can forget the kiss. The little bit of singing has repaid the debt." she said, Hiei sighing, almost in relief, when another idea crept into her mind. No doubt Hiei would scold her senseless for this. "Perhaps you should sing for her as well as play, too." she suggested.

Instantly, his eyes widened in fear of the mental image, not to mention the mere thought. "I don't think so." he replied grimly, trying to go over the rhythms quietly on the piano.

"Oh, but Hiei...you sounded wonderful just now. Couldn't you at least consider it? I'm sure it would make her heart melt." Shiori urged, her motherly tone begging for him to give in.

"No." he said back coldly, trying to ignore her as he played. "I refuse to sing for anyone. You had the rare pleasure of hearing me just now. She can sing it for all I care."

"But...what if she doesn't know the song? It's not that popular, you know."

Hiei gave up trying to play and turned to look Shiori straight in the eye. "Look, I don't know why I just sang a moment ago, but I have no intentions of doing it again. I don't even like to sing!"

Shiori grinned mischieviously. "And yet you sounded like a professional for claiming to not like singing." Hiei's glare slowly began to slip as she leaned forward to meet his intense stare, determination glowing in her brown orbs. "You really do have a lovely voice, Hiei. She would no doubt feel even more special if you sang for her, since it embarasses you so."

"Exactly. It's embarassing." Hiei hissed, snatching his mug to drink the last of his tea before it got cold.

"What if I sang with you? Would that make you feel better?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him in a way no son, much less a man could resist.

Slowly but surely, his stone faced exterior faded and he sighed out of playful contempt. "Shiori Minaminno...you drive a hard bargain. You'll do well to remember that someday."

She grinned. "So you'll do it?"

He slumped his shoulders a bit out of regret for being so soft with his best friend's mother, but he couldn't resist that smile on her face. She was indeed the perfect mother. "I suppose so. It would make the situation feel much more...pleasant, I guess I should say." Hiei replied, turning back to the piano as she took his empty mug from him.

"Good boy! I knew you would cave in!" she teased, ruffling his hair once again as she stood up to walk out of the room. Hiei blew his bangs out of his eyes. Down they go! "While I'm in the kitchen, go ahead and practice it again. I want you to memorize it by Christmas night!"

"Memorize it? Why should I?" he retorted from across the house.

She promptly peeked her head out of the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not romantic enough if you're staring at the music the whole time!"

Though he was aggrovated by the assignment, Hiei had to admit that she did have a point. It wouldn't make much sense to have his eyes locked on the sheet music, instead of on _her_ eyes. ...The eyes he could lose himself in for hours if given the chance, but that chance never presented itself out of fear and inner contempt for himself. Hopefully the Christmas atmosphere would give him the excuse to stare at her relentlessly, and then he could confess what was on his heart, despite the madness that raged in his mind. This was Hiei, the merciless youkai who killed and slew at will, slowly finding himself to be falling in love for the first time in his life.

And he was madly in love with a ferry girl who annoyed him, yet made him feel so warm inside. She was the sun on a cloudy day to him, a song amidst silence, a flower in winter... She was everything that was good and delightful to the senses, and just the thought of having her love him in return made him shiver subconciously. Love seemed so far-fetched to him years ago, but now... it was within reach, all thanks to the talents and patience of Shiori Minaminno, the mother he never had.

It wasn't long before Shiori strode back into the den, a small package in hand that was wrapped in green plastic wrap. "I have an early present for you." she said cheerily, handing it over to him as he looked it over curiously.

"What is it?" he asked, untying the ribbon eagerly. He unfolded the wrapper and instantly his senses were overcome by a delightful scent of sugar and chocolate. "What am I going to do with you?" Hiei sighed, shaking his head, but grateful just the same for the treat of cookies.

"You deserve them after all this practicing you've been doing lately. Just don't let them spoil your dinner." Shiori advised as he took a small piece from one of the cookies and nibbled on it. The "mmm" he elicited was thanks enough for her. He then re-wrapped the sugary delights, and returned to his practicing, Shiori keeping him in rhythm by counting out loud, singing occasionally during some parts. "One and two and three and four and...good. Watch that rest there. Good!"

When his lessons first began, he detested her remarks when he would play, the counting and everything else driving him insane and making him mess up from time to time. But when he slowly began to understand why she did it, he appreciated it immensely, finding that it helped keep him in rhythm easily. It was only annoying if he let it be, but it was in fact quite helpful.

"Try singing as you play." she urged as he started the song over again.

He shook his head in reply. "I'll do that on my own, thank you very much - ! ...Do you hear what I hear?"

Fighting back the aching temptation to say 'a song high above the trees', Shiori peered out the frosty window as Hiei hid himself behind the piano. "Shuichi? But he's supposed to be at class!"

Hiei growled and hurried away from the instrument. "Apparently not. Don't say a word to him that I was here." he told her, snatching his cloak and scarf to flee the scene before Kurama would walk in through the door. Without enough time to put them on, he grabbed the cookies Shiori gave him and scurried to the rear entrance, but not before being halted by Shiori's steady hand.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked softly. Hiei nodded and let her hug him briefly. "Be safe tonight and practice your song in your free time!" With another nod, he was out the door just as Kurama walked in. "Shuichi, I thought you were going to class?"

Kurama was removing his scarf and coat as he replied, hanging them on the rack like Hiei had earlier. "Turns out that classes were cancelled today for the holidays, so I thought I'd come straight home. But Kuwabara did invite you and myself to go ice skating a little later, if you feel like it."

"I would love that, Shuichi! Let me get my coat, then we can be on our way!" she chirped happily, reaching to snatch her winter jacket and scarf when Kurama halted her.

"Mother, are you feeling all right?" he couldn't help but ask, sensing that something seemed different about her disposition these last several days. His gaze then swept over to the piano, noting that there was a book of sheet music open, thus causing him to assume she had been playing before he arrived. "Oh, were you practicing some music for the party?"

Though she didn't believe in lying, she couldn't let Hiei's cover slip, especially when he was so adamant about keeping it all a secret. Playing for the group in a few days was most likely his Christmas gift to everyone, since he couldn't afford individual presents. But then she remembered that Hiei had her sing a bit with him earlier, so hence she _was_ practicing in a certain sense of the word. She smirked inwardly and replied. "Yes, I was actually. I haven't played for a while, so I thought I'd brush up on my Christmas songs a bit while I had the chance."

He smiled and directed her over to the piano, silently asking for her to sit down. "Do play a little for me, will you, Mother? I would like the chance to warm up a bit before we go meet with Kuwabara and the others."

"Well...all right, but just one! I still haven't had much practice, mind you." she chided, taking a seat on the bench and turned a page before beginning to play. Humming softly as she played, Kurama leaned against the hardwood body and followed along, harmonizing perfectly with his mother's soprano voice. Her fingers seemed to barely touch the keys she was so at ease that morning, notes resonating around the room like the way a church's bells echo to an entire town.

Hiei was standing in a nearby tree, listening with extreme interest to the way Shiori played. In an odd sense, it was inspiration to him, watching her enjoy herself so much, even when merely playing for her son. That's how he wanted to play for Botan in a few days. He wanted to pour everything he felt into every note, every gesture, every look... just so that it would be enough to convince her that he loved her senselessly. But how could he perform so well when he already felt nervous enough about it? Jitters would likely overcome him at the last second, and he would thus resign the thought to time, never to let Botan know of his feelings. No doubt Shiori would be disappointed, considering all the time and effort she had devoted to his lessons. It seemed rather hopeless fom his standpoint...

"...May your days be merry and bright..." Shiori's soothing voice echoed, touching every listener in each their own way. "...And may all your Christmases be white."

Kurama politely applauded his mother's talents and leaned over to kiss her cheek, Shiori equally delighted by his singing. "That was lovely, Mother. I don't think you will ever lose your touch."

"I see that you haven't lost yours either, Shuichi. I do hope you'll sing for us all at the party." she replied, standing up and walking towards the coat rack to snatch her winter affects.

He followed her and took her jacket as a gentleman would, letting her arms slip through it as he spoke. "It wouldn't be Christmas without song time around the piano, so of course I'll sing. As for the others... well, that's something else to worry about another day. Shall we go?"

Nodding and slipping on her gloves, Shiori let Kurama open the door and stepped out into the chilly air, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. A puff of her cold breath floated into the air, and she couldn't help but smile, despite the lack of snow on the ground. She knew it would snow on the expected day, so she didn't feel a slight hint of sadness at all in her heart as Kurama offered his arm to her. She accepted and allowed him to lead her down the sidewalk, the mother and son pair waving to their neighbors happily, sharing small bits of conversation here and there.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Shiori!"

"Happy Holidays, Shuichi!"

"The same to you! And a happy New Year!" they would reply joyfully, their cheeks a soft rosey color, making them seem to glow against the pale landscape of their neighborhood.

Sighing in absolute joy and glee for the Christmas season, Shiori leaned against her son's arm and began to hum the song she played earlier, Kurama smiling and following along. Other neighbors that they passed would join in as well, some shouting the tune blatantly, while others sang quietly as they added the last of their decorations to their lawns. Regardless, the holiday spirit was present in their humble city, even in the heart of the fire youkai watching the mother and son with a rare smile.

"I do hope you get your Christmas wish, Shiori, as I can only dream that I get mine, too." he whispered, disappearing in a blur of black to leave the scene.

L-a-t-e-r

"Woohoo! Dig this move!" Kazuma shrieked joyously, taking a daring leap into the air in hopes that he would land gracefully on the ice beneath him, when in fact, his hopes were quickly shattered. "Eee, this is _cold_! Ow ow ow!"

Yukina giggled and skated towards him to help him to his feet, struggling since he was almost twice her size. "Kazuma, you're so silly. Are you hurt?"

He promptly shook his head and grinned broadly. "Are you kidding? I'm made of iron! There's no way that I could get hurt!"

Shizuru appeared behind him and clocked him firmly on the back of his head, thus resulting in him crashing face forwards onto the ice. "Yeah right you're made of iron. If you were, you'd crack the ice when you fell." she teased, soon after offering him a hand to stand up again.

Growling under his breath, he stood back up to see a familiar red-head and a woman stand in line to rent skates at the sales stand. Recognizing them, he grinned again and waved exuberantly at the two. "Hey Miss Shiori! Glad you could make it!"

She replied with a friendly wave as Kurama asked for their skates. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Kazuma!"

After receiving the skates from the clerk, Kurama directed his mother to sit on one of the free benches, and helped her get her skates on first, then slipped his on as their friends skated over to join them. Yukina was the first to arrive at the edge, her picturesque form looking so cheerful as she proudly adorned a pale pink winter jacket, topped off with a white hat, scarf, and gloves. Shiori smiled brilliantly at the girl and spoke. "Yukina, you look so lovely! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so, Miss Shiori. I love winter time." the Koorime replied just as cheerfully. Kurama too looked at Yukina's adorable outfit, smiling to himself as he recalled her brother. If only Hiei could see her now... "I love your scarf! Is it hand made?"

Shiori looked down at her blue and white knitted scarf and nodded, Kurama helping her to her feet as they carefully walked towards the ice, her son all the while keeping her steady. "I made it a few years ago, and can't seem to get rid of it. It's just too pretty to throw away."

"You do look the part, Miss Shiori!" Kazuma beamed, offering Shiori a hand as he and Kurama helped her onto the ice. Blushing, she accepted and carefully stepped onto the slippery wonder, maintaining her balance with ease, then turned to see Kurama join hands instantly with Shizuru. She noted the blush that was turning his cheeks even redder, and she subdued a giggle for his sake. She had known for weeks that Kurama and Shizuru were dating, and thought it to be the sweetest thing to finally see her beloved son look like he was in love for the first time.

"So who's looking forward to the Christmas party this Saturday?" Shiori asked her companions, slowly beginning to skate in reverse.

"I am." Shizuru said in an almost dreamy fashion, regrettably turning her gaze away from Kurama's intense green eyes. "Ya know, I think your son already looks like he's ready for Christmas."

Kurama smiled, his arm linked with Shizuru's as they followed Shiori's lead, Kazuma and Yukina joining them, also as a pair. "And what makes you think that?"

Shizuru had to giggle as she tapped his nose with her gloved finger, loving the insatiable ability to tease him. "Because your eyes are green, and your hair's red. You're in the holiday spirit year-round!" Blushing, he tried not to let the pink on his cheeks darken even more from the cold and embarassment, even though the joke was purely harmless, as it made the others laugh lightly in response. "Quit being cute! You're going to make me slip!"

A sneaky grin played on his features as he intentionally pushed her forwards, catching her as she fell backwards into his arms like a bride and groom. She had allowed a surprised gasp to escape her when she realized that he was still gliding across the ice, her long brown strands flowing with his fluent strides. He turned his gaze from hers to note the staring of his mother and two close friends, each grinning in each their own way for his adorable actions. Shiori was especially pleased, wishing she had a camera to frame the picture forever. Even though she was without such, she instead engraved the moment in her mind, keeping it safe with her other cherished thoughts of old.

In response to the romantic antics of the other pair, Yukina leaned against Kazuma, her white gloved hands wrapping around his arm lovingly. Shiori sighed again, loving the atmosphere the holiday season provided, as it was a season of love and giving. So much joy seemed to sing in the air, drifting across the world in the form of a snowflake or Christmas carol, and touching the hearts of the cold and calloused. Even the most cruel of people felt some sort of happiness for this time of laughter and family, so there was no reason for anyone to be sad. There was no doubt in her mind that this would be the best Christmas ever.

Her piano lessons with Hiei had also seemed to boost her morale, as well, the blunt and determined young man bringing a certain and special delight to her heart every time she saw him give a wry smile. Something about his attitude beforehand had provided motivation for her to change his shy and cold nature, not necessarily for her, but she caught on that she was a primary influence. Perhaps he would one day tell her who this special girl was that he learned and strived for, just to please in at least one way. He was far too secluded, she knew to admit it openly. She would have to figure it out for herself...

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said from a near distance. The group of five looked straight ahead to see a couple they all knew, and they each waved happily.

"Urameshi, I was wondering when you would show up!" Kazuma yelled across the frozen pond for a rink.

The raven-haired youth shrugged as he and his female companion quickly tied their skates, and slid out onto the ice, the young man being careful to not let his escort fall. "Ah, well I got delayed doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Keiko made me."

She scolded him by smacking her hand against his face, hearing him land with a hard thunk on the ice. "Made you? The gift was for your mother!"

The others looked a bit shocked that Yusuke seemingly forgot to buy his mother a present, but Shiori wasn't as appalled, much less offended by the gesture. "Well, she's hard to buy for! Can ya blame me?" he pleaded, having great difficulty in standing up on the slippery ground beneath him. Shiori was the first to arrive at his side and offer him a hand, hoisting him to his feet as he smiled radiantly in gratitude. "Aw, thanks Miss Shiori! You're the best mom in the world!" Keiko glared. "...Tied with my mom, of course."

Keiko nodded in approval, looping her arm around his as the group continued to skate on with ease, the chilly air long forgotten since they were enjoying themselves so much. They initiated various discussions, revolving around Christmas gifts, holiday plans, and past memories from their earlier years. Kazuma had brought up the memory of the group's first official Christmas together, a night of giggles and embarassment, as Yusuke and Keiko had been caught under the mistletoe on their way out the front door, and everyone eagerly awaited the moment of truth. Nervously, Yusuke pecked her lips in a gentle manner, but the next thing he knew, he had been tackled in the snow, Keiko's lips planted on his again. This time there was a photo to prove that the event had indeed occurred, and Kazuma was the one to snap the precious and embarassing moment with his camera.

As the late morning progressed into early afternoon, the group of friends found themselves drinking hot chocolate at the local cafe' just a short distance from the icy pond. Shiori, again was the first to initiate a new conversation. "Where is your friend Botan? I haven't seen her for quite some time."

They all exchanged nervous looks, not wanting to give away any information concerning Botan's true occupation. They all knew why the bubbly grim reaper couldn't join them - it was the Christmas season, and strangely enough, there were several deaths around this very time. It truly was disappointing to not have her around, as her jubiliant spirit was a welcome one, spreading holiday cheer to each and every one of them.

"She has a very hectic holiday job, Mother. I'm sure she'll be able to join us for the Christmas party." Kurama informed his mother in a soft tone meant to comfort and reassure.

"Oh, I see. Perhaps we should go visit her, you know, to give her a little break!" she beamed in reply, everyone's expressions paling in a hurry.

Yusuke was the first to voice his disapproval. "Nah, she's really, really busy! Let's just wait for her to come around to us."

Sighing disappointingly, Shiori nodded and plopped another spare marshmallow into her mug of warm chocolatey goodness. Yukina scooted closer to the woman she saw as an ideal mother, and hugged her tenderly, smiling as she spoke. "Don't be sad, Miss Shiori. Botan will come by soon, I'm sure of it!"

The older woman looked at the Koorime thoughtfully, so grateful for her youthful spirit that brightened her even more. "Thank you, Yukina. You're so dear to me, like you were my own daughter."

Yukina blushed and remained near Shiori for comfort purposes, sipping her cocoa, delighting in its rich, yet soft flavor. She glanced up at the clear sky, shielding her eyes from the white sun overhead. "Are you certain it will snow? I haven't seen a cloud in the sky for days."

They all looked up as well, some sighing, and some not knowing what to say until Shizuru broke the silence. "Ah, it always snows on Christmas. If it didn't, we'd have a major problem."

"And why's that? You don't need snow to have a good Christmas." Kazuma interjected, curious of why his sister seemed so supersticious.

"Because then Hiei wouldn't have an excuse to come inside from the cold." she replied with a laugh, the others doing the same. It was true, though. Since Hiei was of fiery descent, he was no more immune to the cold than a normal ningen, so therefore he would most certainly be at the party, instead of hiding out in a nearby tree. Shiori had to smile again, recalling his embarassment from earlier when she tried to interrogate him about the young lady he sought after so shyly.

Glancing around the picnic table at her companions, she eliminated them one by one. Shizuru obviously wasn't the girl, mainly since her son was already dating the independent woman, but also for the fact that Hiei couldn't stand being around her before losing his temper. Keiko wasn't the one, either, considering that she and Yusuke had recently gotten engaged. The last girl at the table besides herself was Yukina, and Shiori eliminated her quickly. Yes, the Ice Child was indeed a sweet and loving spirit, but Hiei was far too protective of her to be in love with her. That left only one lucky girl... Shiori smirked.

"Hey, Miss Shiori." Yusuke spoke up, alerting the elder woman to be snapped from her daze. "I have to get something else for my mom while we're out. Think you can help me find a present for her?"

With a grin, she nodded and stood up, Kurama taking her empty mug to return to the hot chocolate stand. "I'd be happy to, Yusuke. Would anyone else care to join us?" she asked her companions, each nodding in eager reply. So as each couple paired up, and Shiori took the free arm of her son, they strode back into the town to complete the last round of their holiday shopping.

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

Botan breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she tucked the last file away into its proper folder, wiping her brow to do away with the small beads of sweat forming underneath her bangs. She had been working hard and diligently all day, all the while knowing that the Christmas season was painfully near in Ningenkai, thus explaining her hefty workload. At this time of year, there were a surprising amount of deaths, primarily unhappy suicides that dampened the ferry girl's spirit on many occasions. She almost grew to hate Christmas since people seemed to take it for granted so much. Couldn't they understand the concept of fun and family?

She wanted so badly to truly experience the joyful singing without worrying about death constantly. She wanted to feel the happiness that would flood her upon opening her first present of the holiday night. She wanted to sense the warmth of the fireplace in the corner, or the warmth of another's arms as she sighed pleasantly...

Catching herself before her thoughts wandered off too far, she turned on her heel to see an exhausted secretary struggle to get his words out to her. "The filing for today is done. Koenma says you are free to go until called on again."

Her face lit up like a lightbulb, and she jumped up and down in joy. "Really? Oh yay! Now I can go Christmas shopping!" she twittered, bounding away with a sudden burst of energy, meanwhile the ogre sighed in relief, he too grateful for the end of the workday.

As she proceeded to a nearby balcony to fly away on her oar, a familiar voice stopped her. "Just a moment, Botan."

She fought back a growl and turned to face the toddler for a ruler with a desperate look for a vacation in her eyes. "Yes sir? What is it?"

"Don't get too carried away. It's only December twenty-first. Many more people could go suicidal in the days to come." Koenma informed her sadly, sensing the disappointment rise and fall in her mind. He knew how badly she wanted to get away, but she was his best ferry girl, always prompt and quick with her work. Though she deserved a long and grand furlough, he couldn't just hand out holiday paychecks to everyone and say 'See you after New Years'. Their job was demanding and there were no holidays off. Amazingly enough for them, the dead took top priority above the living.

"I know. I just want to try and get some shopping done." Botan replied, her expression becoming chipper with the mental images she got. A new necklace for Yukina... some manga for Yusuke and Kuwabara... oh no, what about the others? "I really have so many to buy for, Koenma. Please... if something comes up, can you please have another do it? I'll come back for duty as soon as I'm done!"

Unable to resist that pleading look on her face, Koenma caved in and waved her off in approval. "Very well, but don't be long." he informed as he began to walk off, muttering things of Hinageshi's clumsiness.

Giggling, Botan materialized her oar and floated up into the sky, soon after drifting into the other dimension of existence above Ningenkai. From her vantage point, it all looked so quaint; little homes all decorated with multi-colored lights, children running to and fro, and other people bustling along the crowded streets of the shopping district. The only thing that would make this look even more perfect was the presence of snow, which had yet to fall this holiday season. The absense of the fluffy delight was indeed noticed, the deity hearing the mutterings of various secretaries and other detectives about how much they wanted to see it over the past few days. Hopefully by Christmas night, the snow would cover the ground, encouraging children and adults alike to dive straight into the fun, ignoring age and weariness all the while. She smiled, loving the thought of being able to have another snowball fight with her friends like they did one year.

So many wonderful memories, and all because of a simple world-wide tradition.

When she realized that she was still in her thin pink kimono, Botan quickly used her spiritual aura to dress herself in a warm set of clothing. She had to admire her choice of attire; a white winter coat, red scarf and gloves, black pants, and an adorable red sweater with a black scottie dog at the bottom. Were she of Ningenkai descent, she would naturally fit into the mood of Christmas for sure.

Landing in a secluded part of the park, she took a deep breath of the crisp air, put a smile on her face, and started to walk the path leading into town. Along the way, she waved to playing children, a pair of twin siblings catching her eye in particular as they asked her where she was going. "Why, I'm going Christmas shopping, of course!" she replied, giggling at the mischievious brother and sister duo.

The little girl was first to speak after Botan responded. "This late? Wow, you must have only a couple people to get gifts for if you waited this long!"

Botan had paled considerably, embarassed to admit that she had yet to buy anything for any of her friends. "Well, I've been quite busy these last several days. It's better to do the shopping today instead of waiting longer, right?"

The boy grinned, nodding enthusiastically as he spoke. "Yeah, I guess. Well, good luck! Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, merry Christmas!" his sister shouted as they bounded away to catch up with their parents.

Botan waved happily and responded similarly. "Have a good holiday, you two! Merry Christmas!"

As she continued down the sidewalk, arms swinging carefreely at her sides, she heard the pleasant sound of a Christmas band in the near distance, playing familiar songs that she had heard for years. How she loved this time of year! Ignoring all the staring eyes, she danced lightly to the tunes they were playing, soon after bumping into a group of people - quite literally. "Oh, I'm so sorry - ! ...Miss Shiori!"

When she recognized the charmingly attractive deity, Shiori smiled brilliantly and hugged her. "Botan, dear! It's so wonderful to see you!" she told the ferry girl happily.

Botan returned the hug with as much love and care, then proceeded to hug the others in the group, as they all inquired about her absense. "How's work been, Botan? Busy as always?" Yusuke asked.

She nodded and exhaled heavily. "Quite busy, indeed. Koenma's been working me to death!" All but Shiori caught the joke, but the elder woman laughed anyway, still entirely unaware of Botan's true occupation. "I finally got a break, so I decided to do my Christmas shopping while I had the chance."

"Oh, how convenient!" Shiori chirped. "We were going to do the same for Yusuke, so why don't you join us?"

"That would be great! Thanks so much!" Botan replied with just as much enthusiasm, grateful for the invitation as they proceeded on out of the park and into town.

As expected, the town was still bustling with people doing last minute shopping, mothers and fathers struggling to keep their children from wandering into the toy stores, and young couples facing the same difficulty when passing by a jewelry shop. Botan was careful to note what caught everyone's eye, watching how Kurama's eyes lit up when he saw a thick book with the title of Piercing the Darkness, and then when Keiko took a second glance at a creamy white colored sweater that looked like cashmere it was so fuzzy. Everything was going as she suspected it would, at least concerning the troupe she was with at present. Kazuma and Yusuke had been flipping through various volumes of manga, chittering back and forth about how one was better than the other and what-not, Yukina was admiring various bracelets and necklaces around her, and Shizuru found a breathtaking hand made quilt, the design of a nighttime scene carefully stitched into the fabric.

However, there were still two others that were proving difficult to buy for; Shiori and Hiei. Botan had thought that buying something for Shiori would be incredibly simple, but the entire time that they were out, the picturesque mother never pointed out anything that snagged her interest. Nor had anything jumped out at the ferry girl to give Hiei either. There was someone like this every year, too. Drat!

"Will you be able to come to the party Saturday, Botan?" Yukina asked as she admired the shimmering necklaces inside the glass case.

Botan shrugged, leaning a little closer to pay close attention to the Ice Child's expressions that would change when she saw something she liked. "I can only hope so, Yukina. I want to be there so bad, but you know how busy I've been."

Nodding her understanding, Yukina continued. "We really hope you can make it. It wouldn't be Christmas without you." Her eyes twinkled a bit when she saw the tear drop sapphire stone of a silver chained necklace, the gem small and simple, but still beautiful like a far off star. Botan saw that look of glee flash over the Koorime's features, and giggled inwardly, making a mental note to purchase the charming piece of jewelry when Yukina wasn't looking.

"So do you know who's going?" Botan proceeded to inquire, stealing a glance at Shiori who was on the other side of the store. Nope, she still hadn't found anything yet...

"I know all of us are, especially Kazuma and myself. He's been talking about it for months." she giggled, Botan doing the same as the Ice Child went on. "Miss Atsuko may be joining us, and I do believe Hiei is, too, though I can't be certain. We don't see much of him anymore."

"No one does, really." the deity said with a dismal sigh, recalling the past Christmases when Hiei just sat on the windowsill in quiet and never-ending silence. She had an inkling why Hiei didn't enjoy the holiday season, but let that remain a mystery for his sake. Digging deep into his personal matters was not her concern, even though she felt sad for him, especially since he was such a secluded person. However, this compelled her even more to get a gift he would at least appreciate, if not use at some point. But she was at a loss. About the only things Hiei liked were black and death. She had to giggle, since she was technically referred to as the grim reaper, meaning she was Death. So perhaps Hiei held a fondness for her in some way or another.

"Regardless, I hope everyone can come. Christmas isn't Christmas without your closest friends and family nearby." Yukina admitted with a grin, turning away from the glass case to venture over to Shiori who was examining a shelf of collectible teddy bears. Botan took her opportunity and slyly purchased the necklace Yukina had her eye on, tucking the small box into her pocket so that the Koorime wouldn't take note of the holiday purchase.

After she had hidden the object well, she strode back to be with Shiori, and dared to ask whether or not the older woman liked the furry objects before her. "Do you collect these, Miss Shiori?"

Shiori shook her head in reply. "Can't say that I do, though I have been considering such a hobby. They're such cute little things, aren't they?" she told the deity, Botan smiling and nodding in return.

"Yes, they are. Oh, look at this one!" Botan chirped, snatching a light brown bear with curly hair, and a small scarf tied around its neck.

"Oh, it's so adorable! I'm sure it will make some child happy this Christmas." Shiori said with a smile, admiring the soft wonder, while Botan's heart sank. She had hoped that the mother would like to have it as a Christmas present, even though she agreed that it could bring some lonely little boy or girl some joy this year. "You know, there's a toy drive going on down the street. What do you say we buy a couple of these and donate them?"

Botan agreed instantly, finding it as the perfect excuse to buy an extra bear to give Shiori in a few days. After the two women selected a few plush toys, Botan quickly excused herself from Shiori's company to venture off into other parts of the store so she could get the last items her companions had their eyes on. She was prompt in gathering the many items, and had to shoo Yusuke away so that he wouldn't spy on her purchases. The clerk, being just as quick as the deity was also lightning fast in bagging the items, therefore not granting Botan's friends to look at the gifts they were getting in a few days.

It wasn't long before they had completed their shopping, and had donated the teddy bears purchased earlier. Botan still had to buy something for Hiei, but now that her entourage was done for the day, she took the time to bid them farewell before they would return home for the evening.

"It has been so much fun, everyone! Thank you for letting me tag along." she beamed, hugging the kitsune last as he returned her embrace in his typically shy manner.

"Will we be seeing you soon?" he asked, releasing her from his hug.

While the others looked hopeful, she returned their glances with a wink. "If you all expect to get your presents, then I do believe so." she teased, waving to them as they began to walk away.

"Bye, Botan! Merry Christmas!" Keiko called, smiling jubiliantly as she linked arms with Yusuke.

Botan giggled. "Good-bye, Keiko! Don't be too hard on Yusuke!"

Keiko grinned sneakily and looked at Yusuke who flinched with that merciless glint in her eyes. "Oh, I'll try not to be."

And with that, they all disappeared out of sight, waving as they rounded the corner to leave the deity alone with the sun setting behind a darkening horizon. Botan sighed, glancing down at the bags she carried, happy that she had most of her shopping done, but sad just the same since there was one more gift to purchase. Why, oh why did Hiei have to be so hard to buy for? Well, it wasn't his fault that he had little taste in anything, but couldn't he at least hint that he liked some sort of object of interest? She had considered many things, but none worked, and so she found herself staring pointlessly at various trinkets in the last few stores left untouched, and nothing caught her eye.

And all the while she never knew that she was being watched by a familiar pair of red eyes that softened upon seeing her for the first time in weeks.

* * *

A/N: What do you think so far? Nice touch with the mother-son thing, ya think? I'm quite proud of it, myself, and I hope you like it just as much! Do review if you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for your time! There will be fluff and more pairing hints next chapter, I promise!

_47th Light_


	2. Candy Cane Lane

A/N: Wow, I didn't think this would get as much attention as it did, but you HxB fans continue to amaze me day after day! I love each and every one of you, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this. Enjoy this chapter of cuteness, humor, and fluffy hints!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 : Candy Cane Lane

Joy filled brown eyes glimmered happily as she gazed on at the black satin-like material before her, a beautiful blue phoenix adorning the top, with a matching sapphire sash to tie at the waist. Shiori had purchased the fabric a few weeks ago to sew into a gorgeous outfit for Hiei to wear to the Christmas party the next day, and she had just completed her needlework, now finally getting the chance to admire her skill with a needle and thread. She smiled, hoping Hiei would accept the early Christmas gift, much less wear it like she planned for him to. But even if he didn't, the look on his face would suffice her until the next holiday. Though he was so cold with others, there wasn't any doubt that he held a soft spot for her, since she treated him just like he was her own flesh and blood son. Having yet another son was no burden for her, especially since Kurama was all grown up now, and her step-son was nearing the end of his highschool life. Then again, Hiei seemed to be of similar age to her beloved son, so alas, she was a mother caring for those who no longer needed such babying, however didn't seem to mind too much, considering she was such a giving woman.

"Mother, what do you have there?" Kurama asked as he leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom.

Shiori reacted instantly and clutched the material to her chest, hiding it from her son's keen eyes. "A Christmas gift for someone." she replied with a smile, hoping Kurama wouldn't pry further.

"Oh? May I ask who? I do hope it's not for me. You've already given me so much..." Kurama said curiously, eyeing the shiny black fabric with extreme interest.

"Well, no... it's not for you, Shuichi, but it is for someone very special." Shiori told him, laying the outfit back into her lap to fold carefully for the presentation. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand that read past ten in the morning, and she sighed inwardly. Was Hiei late, or did he intentionally forget to avoid the pressure of practicing his music for the next day?

Kurama smirked and stepped forward, admiring the phoenix on the side. "Well, whoever is receiving such a lovely gift from you better appreciate it. It is by far one of the most beautiful pieces you've ever made, Mother."

She blushed and returned his sneaky smile, kissing his cheek softly before she spoke. "Shuichi, will you do me a favor and find a packaging box for me to wrap this in? I would appreciate it so very much."

"Anything for you. Do you prefer a certain color?" he asked, hurrying to the door to go search for a wrapping box.

After thinking for a moment, and glancing back down at her handiwork, she replied. "A blue one if you can find it. It would suit the scheme quite nicely." With a nod, Kurama strode out of the room, leaving his mother to sorting through her thread and other scraps of material, carefully putting each in its correct place when she heard a knock at the door. Withstanding the urge to jump, she hurried down the hall, calling out to Kurama as she scurried to the door. "I'll get the door, Shuichi!"

Before her son could protest, she had opened up the door in expectation to see her favorite student, but was shocked to see carollers of every shape and size. The oldest woman of the small group, no older than Shiori, looked to the mother with a cheery grin, her rosey cheeks a perfect contrast to her white scarf. "May we entertain you with a little Christmas carol, Ma'am?"

Shiori smiled brightly and urged them to do so. "Please do! I would love to hear a song!"

Humming the beginning note, the woman led her entourage in a familiar tune Shiori knew all too well by this time, but was delighted to hear it just the same. "Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore..."

As the sextet continued, Shiori found herself standing on the porch, wrapping her arms around her while singing along quietly, to soon be surprised by another voice she recognized. Noting where it came from, she grinned even wider, aware that he was behind the group of carolers, singing softly, but strong enough for her to hear. "...Hang a star upon the highest bough...so have yourself a merry little Christmas now."

"Wonderful! Thank you all so much! Oh!" Shiori beamed, scurrying inside to grab a nearby plate of cookies, offering the carolers as many as they wanted. "Please take one in the spirit of Christmas, my friends!"

"Thank you, Ma'am!" the woman replied, accepting the sugar cookie without hesitation. "Have a wonderful holiday!"

"And the same to you! Merry Christmas!" Shiori called as they about-faced down the sidewalk to reveal her new visitor, standing at the end of the walkway with a confident smirk on his face. "I was wondering when you would get here."

He shrugged in his typical manner and strode up to meet her, Shiori immediately inviting him inside and out of the cold air. "I waited because I knew your son was still here. I don't want anyone to know what I - "

"Don't want anyone to know what?" Kurama teased, appearing out of nowhere to taunt the fire youkai in the foyer.

Shiori hadn't realized that her son had snuck up behind her, and suddenly felt worried that Hiei would leave, entirely dropping his plans to play at the Christmas party. In his defense, she spoke. "It's a surprise, Shuichi! Your friend and I are planning something extra special for tomorrow, and you simply can't know any more about it until then!" she said in her chipper motherly tone, Kurama's eyes saddening with disappointment, meanwhile Hiei snickered quietly by Shiori's cleverness.

Kurama, surprised that Hiei could be planning something, let alone be around for the holidays looked to his comrade of recent times questioningly. "Is this true? Are you really planning something for the party tomorrow?"

"Don't you believe what your mother says, _Shuichi_? I don't think she has it in her to lie outright." Hiei retorted calmly, Kurama's face flushing with slight guilt that for the split second he didn't believe his mother's words. "Besides, even if I was plotting something on my own I wouldn't tell you. That's why they call it a secret."

Sighing, Kurama gave in and looked to his mother and friend with an understanding smile. "Very well, I will leave you two alone. Is there anything you need before I leave, Mother?"

"I'll be fine, Shuichi. I'm most certain that if anything happens Hiei will take excellent care of me." Hiei blushed faintly, thankful his hands were still tucked in his pockets, so as not to show the fist one hand had formed into. "Actually, I will be needing some more tea. Could you get me some more while you're out, please?"

Nodding like the good boy he was, Kurama snatched up his coat and scarf, slid his arms through the sleeves then proceeded to the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Will that give you two enough time to take over the world?" he said comically, opening the door for him to continue outside.

Shiori giggled and Hiei rolled his eyes, the mother replying after a few moments. "I believe so. Be safe!"

"Same to you, Mother. Hiei, don't break anything."

The fire youkai didn't reply and stepped out of Kurama's line of sight just as the kitsune shut the door, leaving the mother and adopted son in blissful peace at last. "I don't know how you can live with his sarcasm day after day." Hiei snorted irritably, his gaze trailing back to the tree to observe the gifts of various shapes and sizes lying underneath the green branches. "I see that you are well-prepared for tomorrow. You're not over-exerting yourself, are you?"

Again, she was flattered that he was so concerned for her health, just like Kurama, finding the rare sympathy he showed to be a timeless gift in itself. "It's tradition for us to place the gifts underneath the tree on Christmas Eve. Oh! And that reminds me - I have another early present for you! Wait here."

Before Hiei had the opportunity to voice his disapproval of receiving yet another early gift, let alone another present at all, he sighed heavily and sat at the piano. His mind had been so occupied with thoughts of Botan and nervousness that he barely acknowledged the true reason for Christmas anymore, finding himself to be too clouded to understand. The story went something like a holy child was born to a lowly couple, and both shepards and kings alike came to offer the baby boy gifts, each of significant value. That's where he supposed the tradition of gift exchange came from, hence why everyone loved to give and receive. But again, so many had lost sight of the holiday cheer by simply getting overtaken by the rush of the season, most flustered about not getting the perfect gift and fighting against holiday traffic day in and day out. Shiori most certainly had not been blinded by such things, her giving spirit still strong as ever, and never expecting anything in return for her offerings.

Within a few more minutes, Shiori came into the den with a perfectly wrapped rectangular blue box, and silvery ribbon tied around it beautifully. Smiling, she handed the finely wrapped package to him and he sighed again. "This is for the party tomorrow, so that's why I'm giving it to you now."

Not rushing at all with his careful pulling on the ribbon, Hiei lifted the lid of the box, pulled away the tissue paper to reveal the black and blue outfit Shiori had slaved over for weeks. Gasping silently, he gently removed it from the box to look it over, the pants and sash still neatly folded inside. "Shiori, I... this is..." His fingers gingerly traced the azure phoenix with care, delicate stitches smoothing underneath his fingers with each stroke. "...Did you make this?"

She nodded eagerly, moved by the look of distilled shock on his face. She was almost driven to tears by what he said next. "I don't deserve it, but... thank you, Shiori. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay for it."

Waving it off, she spoke. "It's a gift, Hiei. You don't need to repay me for anything."

He smirked. "Not even the piano lessons?"

Shiori smiled and shook her head. "Not even the lessons." As he continued to look over the intricate design, she took out the sash and motioned for him to stand up. "Try it on."

Hiei raised a shocked eyebrow, red pools matching his cheeks. "In front of you? ...In front of a bloody window? Have you lost your mind, _Shiori Minaminno_?"

After digesting her suggestion, she blushed pink and laughed nervously. "At least the shirt. I want to make sure it fits right, and if it doesn't, I can make some last minute adjustments for tomorrow."

Defeated again by her motherly charm, Hiei handed the top over to her, then removed his cloak and shirt in a blur too quick for her to catch in slow motion. Snatching the shirt back from her, he slipped his arms through the silkened sleeves as he shivered subconciously by how smooth the material was against his skin. Turning around to add the finishing touches out of Shiori's view, Hiei briefly admired himself in the window, satisfaction flooding him in an instant.

"Perfect fit." he said proudly, pivoting back around to meet the ecstatic gaze of his 'adoptive' mother.

"Oh, Hiei, you look wonderful! I pity the eyes of the other girls who have not managed to capture your heart." she giggled, making him blush furiously with embarassment. "How does it feel? Any discomfort in the seams?"

Moving his arms around a bit to test the fabric, he shook his head. "Not that I can tell. You did an excellent job with this." Gesturing for the sash Shiori still held in her lap, Hiei silently asked for it and began to tie it around his waist, the material again an amazing hue of glowing sapphire blue. "...All this for me. I really can't believe it."

Cocking her head to one side, Shiori inquired further. "What do you mean? Haven't you ever received a gift that made your heart stop out of pure joy and undeserved happiness?"

Before he considered shaking his head, he stumbled over one gift that he was given, slightly fearful of what Shiori's reaction could be should he show her. His hiruiseki stone was a precious and fine jewel, not seen in the Ningenkai jewelry shops, with the exception of the gems his sister had shed while under captivity, and those were likely locked away and out of sight. Revealing his secret history to Shiori was not a good idea at the moment, and thus he shook his head, a rare smile of unrequitable gratitude on his features.

"No, so you can consider your gift the first to do such." he told her softly, watching the lone joyful tear slip down her cheek before he could catch it. Her happy, yet sad expression made him wary, but one thought came to mind, providing him with the excuse to inquire on her tears. "Did Shuichi's birth have the same effect on you?"

She nodded, wiping the tears lingering on her cheeks, the memories of her son's birth swarming in her mind. "Yes, for he was my first and only child of my creation. I had carried a child before, but I was unable to deliver him successfully, so Shuichi is indeed a blessing for me. As are you."

Hiei raised his eyebrow again, but this time out of curiosity. "Me? How am I a blessing when I'm not even your son?"

"Because I see so much of Shuichi in you, and many other attributes as well. You care about me, your friends, while caring little for yourself." Shiori replied, smiling now that he was blushing yet again. "You have a very giving spirit, Hiei, and I am proud of you. Your mother was also blessed to have such a wonderful son."

When she took him in her arms to hold for a few humble moments, Hiei let his mind wander. Did Shiori mean what she said? Did she really see him as her own son, one that she was proud of and could depend on? Why couldn't his mother live long enough so that she could have said the same thing? Witholding the hidden animosity for his birth mother, Hiei chided himself inwardly and shushed his bitter thoughts with the idea of a growing relationship between himself and Shiori. By her loving and motherly acts, he felt she deserved a present worthy of a perfect woman, and he was at a loss for what to get her. Besides the fact that she loved tea, he had no idea what things she liked. It would be pointless to ask Kurama what to get, for the kitsune would interrogate him endlessly on the fire youkai's motives for getting his 'adoptive' mother a gift. No one else knew her very well, either, but there was one other person he could go to for advice.

Botan...

He swallowed hard as her picturesque and angelic expression flashed before him, taunting him without remorse or chance for recovery. He hated to rely on others for such a seemingly private matter, but Botan was the only person he could think of that wouldn't tease him relentlessly for his efforts. She could at least understand his reasons for wanting to offer something to Shiori. After all, Shiori was like a mother to them each of them, but seemed to hold a special place for Hiei. Perhaps she knew down deep that his mother was dead, but never suspected Hiei to be the cause of such a tragedy.

He sighed again and pushed the matter into the back of his mind, pulling away from Shiori's hug so that they could begin the lesson. "Thank you, Shiori..." he muttered softly, not letting the woman get a clear view of his saddening eyes.

Shiori smiled knowingly and gestured towards the music before them. When he began to play, she noted that his gaze didn't even look at the book in front of him, and she grinned, taking the book in her hands to hold. The clever young man had already memorized the song...

But as he played, she failed to notice the almost invisible stream trickling down his opposite cheek that formed into a tiny deep blue stone...

L-a-t-e-r

The fresh scent of coffee and sweets tickled his senses as he strode down the busy street in search of the deity he had fallen for, passing frantic shoppers as they hurried to finish their holiday shopping before the clock struck closing time for the various stores in the city. Hiei, unfortunately, was one of those bustling people, but knew not to panic as they did, for he had a plan in place. He just had to see Botan first so that he could accomplish his task at hand. Shiori was the only person this Christmas that he was actually going to buy a present for, as his piano music would have to suffice everyone else, but still, the thought nagged at him...

Would anyone really care if he played or not?

He slapped himself mentally, knowing fully well that all his friends would be overjoyed (or for that matter, shocked) that he went to the trouble of suppressing his pride to play Christmas carols for them all on the holiday night. Shiori had made it clear to him that singing such carols during the holidays was an important ritual for everyone, and that it would be the perfect way to show his friends that he cared for them. However, when he asked her about a special song to play for his secret fascination, she barely took a moment to comprehend his words when she came up with a suggestion. Grudgingly, he accepted the offered music and learned it promptly in hopes that it would please her, as well as Botan.

This Christmas started to almost seem like a chance at redemption for himself, what with his efforts for practicing and worrying recently. Silently, he prayed daily that his friends wouldn't laugh at him, but would instead welcome his attempts at bringing them Christmas cheer, and he knew they would be delighted somehow.

'Hiei, you idiot, you've already gone over this. Stop worrying and just find Botan!' he chided himself, replacing his stoic expression with a familiar scowl.

Showing his frustration in the way that he walked, he didn't even notice that the scent he had been following was directly ahead, the blue-haired beauty chatting happily with a roadside vender. Botan giggled and glanced briefly to her right, eyes widening instantly when she saw Hiei storming through the crowd, and not even looking at her. "Hiei!" she called.

Accidentally, he ignored it.

"Hiei!" she yelled again, anger beginning to flare in her tone.

When the sharp voice called his name, Hiei stopped abruptly in his tracks and looked Botan's way, shocked to see that she was barely four feet in front of him. Tapping her foot impatiently, she motioned for him to step out of the way of the other shoppers, and though he did it out of reflex, he pretended to act annoyed with her. "What do you want, ferry girl?" he hissed.

"I think I should be asking you the same question." she replied, silently apologizing to the vender for her companion's rudeness. "Don't tell me you're out Christmas shopping..."

Noting the dryness of her tone, Hiei scoffed and folded his arms, turning his gaze to the side. But it wasn't out of spite - it was to avoid looking at her ideally dressed winter attire. "Hn, it's not your concern what I'm doing, but I was out looking for you. We need to talk."

Botan raised a surprised eyebrow, but smiled gratefully, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to get an idea for his Christmas present. Turning back to the vender, Botan spoke. "Excuse me, but do you know of a nice place to go and talk that's indoors?"

The vender nodded enthusiastically, bearing a prideful smile. "Yes, I do! There's a little coffee shop just around the corner that's great to go and have a nice conversation, not to mention a delicious cup of hot chocolate!"

When Hiei silently agreed that the location would suit their needs, Botan nodded her thanks to her new friend. "Thanks! Merry Christmas!" Reflexively, she took Hiei's hand in her gloved one, not noticing the surprised blush on his features that was cleverly disguised by the cold already. Leaning down, she gave her excuse for such an action. "To blend in with everybody." she told him, making Hiei's heart sink a little by her words. How foolish of him to think the gesture was out of affection...

Once they had found the little shop, Hiei took a seat at a free table by the window, while Botan went to order herself a holiday treat. Trying not to stare at her, he let his eyes sweep across the little cafe', coming to stop at the small Christmas tree in the corner. It was barely four feet in height, adorning various ornaments that glittered in the twinkling multi-colored lights, and had a small, but noticeable star to top the admirable holiday jewel. So quaint and ideal for such a place.

"I've got something for you!" Botan chirped, setting down a mug of something that smelled rather chocolatey in front of him. Sitting down, she gestured for him to sip at the winter delight. "Go ahead, but be careful! It's hot!"

He stared at it for a moment before bringing it to his lips, noting how she blew on hers before taking a sip. Carefully, he did the same and took a small amount into his mouth, grateful that it didn't burn his tongue as he first suspected it would. Over the brim of his mug he saw her smile at him, a smile that made his stomach tie itself in a few knots. Cursed... beautiful woman! Didn't she know that it was torture for him to sit in front of her and withold the urge to pounce on her and kiss her until she was breathless? Apparently not...

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked cheerily, setting her mug in front of her as she removed her red gloves, tucking them into her coat pocket.

Hiei waited a moment, seeming to appear in awe as he watched her untie her scarf, drape it over her chair, and then he was completely mesmerized when she removed her white coat. When she looked his away again, having expected an answer by now, Hiei quickly took a sip of his hot chocolate without blowing on it, and was rewarded with a sharp sting on his tongue. Botan tried not to giggle, but found herself doing so anyway due to the expression on his face. Growling quietly, he calmly set his mug down on the table and pretended to ignore the numbness of his tongue and glared at her, making her giggles subside, even though he secretly enjoyed them.

"Take it easy, Hiei. Don't drink it so quickly." she told him, taking one of the unmelted marshmallows from her mug and dropping it into his. He looked at it suspiciously, then looked at her again. "It'll make it taste even better."

"Hn, like I can taste it now, anyway." he returned, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "I needed to talk to you about a gift for someone."

Behind her mug, Botan smiled. She knew it! He _was_ Christmas shopping! "Oh? A gift for who?"

He gave her that look he was famous for - that 'I-don't-think-so' look. "That's none of your business, ferry girl."

Again, she subdued a giggle and mimicked his posture, leaning back in her chair to relax the tension in her back. Despite being away from ferry duty for the last couple days, she was surprisingly stiff from her constant shopping and holiday preparations. "Well, in that case, I can't be of much help. What reasons do you have for getting them a gift?"

He smirked. Clever question to ask when without a name to go on. "As a thank you for helping me with something important."

Botan raised a knowing eyebrow at his response. Did he mean Kurama? The kitsune had been quite helpful in various circumstances, not to mention he had befriended Hiei when he had no one to depend on. But then again, why would Hiei give Kurama a present? It wasn't like him to do such, so she ruled the kitsune out. Yukina perhaps? No, that would be too obvious, especially since Hiei only seemed to have the mindset of giving one gift this Christmas. After meticulously sorting through the other nominees in her mind, she gave up and inquired further. "I see. A close friend?"

Hiei nodded slowly, being careful to not let his secret slip. He may have fallen in love with Botan, but he didn't exactly trust her just yet with this kind of secret. After all, his reputation was at stake, not so much his pride. "Yes. I want it to be something significant. Something she will appreciate."

When his tongue slipped, he quickly corrected himself, ignoring that smirk on Botan's features. "Something _they'll_ appreciate..."

"Too late, you already screwed up. So I've narrowed the field down a bit!" she teased, causing Hiei to scowl angrily at her from across the table, defiantly sipping at his still steaming hot chocolate. Botan's giggles ceased when she saw the flustered look in his eyes, embers dancing about in the red pools to emphasize his impatience. "All right, all right! Stop being so stubborn and let me help you! I won't try to drive it out of you, I promise!"

By her 'willingness' to cooperate, Hiei obliged and set his mug down again, a confident smirk on his face as Botan sighed heavily. "You're so difficult, you know that?" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

His smirk only seemed to get cockier as he assumed his former posture. "And yet you put up with me. What suggestions do you have for the gift?"

She looked down into her lap and began to contemplate random things girls liked, jewelry coming to mind first, but like Hiei had the patience to go look for such a luxury. If she knew the fire youkai, he would want to get something simple, yet meaningful. And of course, a large price tag was an obstacle to overcome as well, so that put him in a difficult position. If only she knew who he was getting the gift for! "Hiei, I don't mean to pry, but I need to know something..." He glanced at her dangerously, mentally hoping she wouldn't overstep her boundaries and ask who the gift was intended for. "...Of what relation do you see this person?"

Not a bad question, really. Simple, yet that could narrow down the field for her. Hiei knew that answering truthfully would let Botan figure it out instantly, but answering in the form of a lie could result in him getting the wrong token of appreciation. After mulling over his options for a moment, he mumbled his reply. "...Like a mother."

"Oh... I see." Botan said, understanding sweeping over her. So Shiori was his target, but why? She never saw the two interact very much, when in fact, she barely saw them talk at all. Maybe it was a secret relationship. Either way, she thought it was sweet that he was willing to get something special for the kind-hearted woman, and knew that whatever she suggested had to work. But then again, she had so much trouble the other day selecting something, so how was she supposed to help Hiei? 'Come on, Botan old girl. Put yourself in the shoes of a mother. What would you want from someone like Hiei?'

'Meaningful...'

'Priceless...'

'Memorable.'

Knowing in an instant what Hiei should give the perfect mother, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to the little tree in the corner. "What are you doing, ferry girl?" he snarled, confused by her actions.

Shushing him, Botan looked all over the sparkling wonder in search of what she had in mind. "Hang on a moment, Hiei. Let me see if this tree has some."

Hiei growled and peered around the side of the tree at her frantically searching form. She looked so cute when she was busy... "And what are we looking for?"

"You'll see. Ah! Here's some, perfect!" she chirped, snatching the two white ornaments off of the tree to hold in her hand. The shop clerk gave her an odd glance, but she waved at him to assure him that she didn't intend to steal the objects. "Here, get two of these."

He looked at them peculiarly, and traced their winged shapes with confused interest. "What are they?" he asked.

"They're turtledoves - symbols of friendship and love." she replied with a beaming grin, giving him one to look at closer. "If you give your friend one, and if you keep the other, it's a way to say you'll always be friends, no matter what happens."

Carefully, he turned the tiny bird-shaped ornament in his hand, admiring the intricate carvings of the wings and feathers, and how smooth it was. Yes, this would be perfect, not to mention symbolic, like he had hoped. And it could be something Shiori could hang on her tree in the years to come, something that she would treasure for as long as she lived, as he would also. Just like his sister's hiruiseki stone, he would keep the little ornament close to his heart.

"This will do." he said simply, handing the little object back to Botan for her to hang on the tree, when the clerk approached them.

"Oh, sorry, Sir! We were just putting them back." Botan told him, hurriedly placing the ornmanents back where they were before she snatched them.

He waved it off with a smile and looked at the odd couple in front of him. "Don't worry. I hope you don't mind, but I heard your little conversation, and it would be my pleasure to let you have that set of turtledoves, young man." the clerk said, gesturing for the turtledoves to be placed in Hiei's grasp.

The fire youkai looked stunned, glancing over at Botan for some verbal help. When she too appeared shocked, she replied nervously. "Oh-oh... thank you, Sir! You're so generous! Can we at least pay you for them?"

"That won't be necessary. Consider them my gifts to you this holiday." he said, turning around to see to a customer at the counter.

Hiei stared again at the tiny wonders in his hand, his eyes softening into an almost red-violet he was so grateful for the gesture the clerk made. Christmas truly was all about giving selflessly, just like he was willingly sacrificing his time and pride by playing piano for them the next day. If so many could derive so much joy from just giving a small token, then he should be bursting with happiness the following night. Smiling to himself, he tucked the precious items into his pocket and turned to face Botan.

"Thank you for your help, Botan. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Amazed that he said her name, and in such a caring and grateful tone, Botan was frozen in shock for a moment in time before she noticed his retreating form. "Hiei, wait!" she ordered, alerting him to stop at the door and look at her, that same soft expression in place. "I need to know something you'd like to have..." she said shyly, looking down at her feet to avoid that beautiful red shine in his eyes. In the rare instances that he gave anyone that stare, she always felt nervous and shy, trying to suppress her inner emotions as best she could. Try as she might, she could never truly ignore how mesmerizing his iris' looked whenever they glowed in that gentle, caring manner he so rarely displayed.

Another rarity occurred - he smiled a small, meaningful smile, and placed his hand on the door handle. "There is nothing else in the world that I could want more than tomorrow night." And with that, he was out the door and striding down the sidewalk, leaving her in stunned silence.

Botan hesitantly took her seat at the table again and shakily brought her mug back to her lips, forgetting to blow on it when she was jump-started back to reality by the startling warmth the brew still had. After resuming the normal procedure of drinking her hot chocolate, she recalled that look he gave her and the words that followed. The way he spoke... it was such a deep and breathtaking sound, like he truly meant what he said. But... what did he mean, anyway? Yes, Christmas was the next day, but why could he be so thrilled about the coming holiday? Had he suddenly gained an appreciation and love for the season, or was he just glad that he had a gift for Shiori?

No... No, there was something more to his motives, now. He had a purpose and desire to be with his friends the next night. For the first time, it looked like he would actually come to the party with joy in his heart, and love in his spirit - two things never seen at the same time from the fire youkai.

As her eyelashes fluttered a bit in understanding, something else did the same. She smiled, and let out a small, surprised chuckle.

...Her heart was dancing.

S-h-o-r-t-l-y-A-f-t-e-r

The melodic skips of her heart seemed to continue as the afternoon wore on, her steps light and carefree in the way that she strode down the busy street. Several carollers were out and about, entertaining the last minute shoppers with timeless songs, and toy drivers were attempting to bring joy to an unfortunate child by requesting final donations. Botan smiled, seeing several pictures of the various children the toy drive was benefiting, and she had to feel proud of herself for taking part in the endeavor to make a young boy or girl laugh this Christmas. Bringing such a delightful sound into the world was more than worth the amount of money she paid for the little teddy bear she purchased a few days ago, imagining herself in a child's shoes and picturing her reaction. No doubt, she was overcome with joy, and thus she felt even more satisfied by her generosity.

But more so than feeling generous, she had been overcome by another emotion, one she had tried to ignore for so long, and yet never could subdue it completely. She wasn't sure what to feel after that look Hiei gave her... It was enough to make her knees weak, more than enough to make her heart beat sporatically, and it soared beyond the thought of making her mind swim frantically. Denial and heartache were knocking at her door, but joy and glee were pleading for attention. What was she supposed to feel?

Love seemed out of the question at first, but it was too soon to comprehend it already. Hiei was cold and cruel, not gentle and loving, and most certainly not the romantic type. And yet, he displayed so many rare things to her earlier that day. He had asked for her help, spoke of a woman he cared for as a mother, and even smiled at the deity out of appreciation. Perhaps he was making a change for the better this Christmas, and that made Botan overjoyed. Having a happy Hiei for Christmas was an ideal gift to them all, but falling in love for the first time...?

"Nonsense! I'm not in love!" she spat out loud, drawing the attention of the other pedestrians she was mingling with.

"Really now? And what makes you so sure?" a familiar voice startled her out of the dissipating crowd. There, sitting on a holiday decorated bench was the ever-so blunt Shizuru, calmly suckling on a candy cane as she smiled at the deity. "Hey, Botan. I see you've got a lot on your mind."

Emphasizing her embarassment, Botan blushed furiously and shuffled towards the brunette woman. "Hi, Shizuru! Hope you can ignore that little outburst there."

Shizuru scoffed and licked at her holiday delight as she replied. "Like that's even possible. Who's the lucky guy?"

Botan fumed in restrained anger and stomped her left foot once to make her point. "Nobody! You just caught me in a rare moment!"

"Uh huh, yeah sure. I'm gonna get you to talk one way or another, girl." Shizuru replied, smirking cleverly as she pulled another candy cane out of her pocket for the deity. "Take it as a bribe."

The blue-haired beauty eyed the sweet treat for a moment before giving in. She had an odd sense of trust in Shizuru, and figured that it would be most appropriate to tell her, rather than Yukina or Keiko, as their respective partners would inquire on the matter at hand. Sighing, Botan accepted the candy cane and spoke as Shizuru stood up. "You're so cunning, Shizuru, always using my one weakness against me..."

Shizuru laughed and gestured that they proceed down a quaintly decorated walkway of the park, conveniently labelled "Candy Cane Lane". Botan grinned and unwrapped her candy, pointing to the sign with a giggle. "Did you have these candy canes on hand?"

"Nah, some guy gave me a couple. I already walked this trail already, and he's at the end of it handing them out if you have a good story to tell about your 'journey' through the little wonderland." Shizuru replied, still suckling on her candy cane occasionally. Botan nodded and began to admire all the decorations that were set up along the path, most lit up since the afternoon had grown into early evening rather quickly. Once Shizuru was certain that Botan wasn't going to take off, she initiated the original conversation again. "So you haven't told me yet who the guy is you're oggling over."

Botan's expression flushed in mid-suckling on her treat, and she stared at Shizuru in surprise. Why, oh why couldn't the subject be dropped? She wasn't sure yet if what she was feeling was genuine or not, and didn't want to make assumptions so soon. "It's no one, really... I think this is just a girly thing I'm going through."

Rolling her eyes, Shizuru didn't buy it and pointed to a Christmas display of two lit up snowmen, one a male, and the other a female. "I highly doubt that. Even I'm in love with someone, so you have to be, because you are far more girly than I am."

Ah, curses!

Grinning, Shizuru continued to urge the information out of the deity. "Come on. Go ahead and tell me who it is. You may feel better after you do..."

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you." Botan replied, staring at the sidewalk as she continued to lick away at her candy cane.

"No, I won't. Just tell me."

The deity turned her gaze away to a lighted display of turtledoves, instantly reminding of her new fascination. Biting her lip, she muttered his name under her breath. "Hiei..."

"Who?" Shizuru repeated, obviously not hearing Botan's response.

Botan growled and glared up at Shizuru, shouting the name back at her. "Hiei!"

Shizuru smiled calmly and re-inserted her candy cane between her lips. "I thought so. He's the only single guy we know, anyway."

Amazed that the brunette woman didn't laugh at her, much less scold her for falling victim to the mysterious youkai's 'charm', Botan had to giggle, relaxing under the brief tension she just felt. "I guess so. He's just been... abnormally nice to me lately."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow in shock. "You mean you've seen him recently?"

Nodding and smiling as she suckled on her holiday delight, Botan replied. "Yep. I saw him this afternoon. He was out looking for a gift for someone, and he asked for my help." When Shizuru maintained her silence, the deity looked at the older woman out of concern, and proceeded to inquire on Shizuru's stunned expression. "What is it?"

Looking directly at the blue-haired girl next to her, Shizuru's seemingly shocked expression melted into an undeniably ecstatic grin. "He came to just you?" Botan nodded slowly, that grin on Shizuru's face widening even more. "Girl, he's got it for you - badly."

Botan blushed instantly, hiding her face in surprise for this stunning revelation the brunette boasted shamelessly. So Hiei was the one in love with her, and not her in love with him? Who would have ever thought it? But then again, how did Shizuru know this? "Hey, how do you know? It could be the other way around!"

Catching herself a moment too late, Botan slapped a hand over her mouth while Shizuru laughed, more than amused by this day's small joys that turned into hilarious blunders. "And is it?" Shizuru asked, still bearing that sneaky grin that Botan was beginning to hate.

Shoving one hand into her coat pocket, the deity was hesitant to reply, though inwardly giggled that she could admit it to herself on the inside. "Maybe..." she muttered softly, to her surprise not receiving more fits of laughter from her companion. Instead, the two exchanged both understanding and overjoyed stares, and Botan spoke again. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

"Nah, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Shizuru replied, letting her gaze wander over the displays she had already seen, admiring the structure of the lighted gingerbread house at the corner turn. "But I think it's been longer for him."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked, beginning to show curiosity in her tone. For some strange reason, she was dying to know what Shizuru's thoughts were on Hiei's feelings.

Shizuru smirked and bit off a piece of her candy cane. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed all those times he's stared at you. The guy's practically obsessed with you... maybe even unhealthily."

The two giggled and Botan spoke. "Well, I have caught him staring at me a few times, but I thought he was just glaring at me out of annoyance. I never considered it to be an 'affectionate' gesture from him."

"Hiei's ways are strange, and his behavior around women is even more weird. But I have a feeling that if he's kept on you for this long, then his feelings have to be genuine." Shizuru said with a knowing smile, making Botan do the same. "Besides, you're an attractive girl, why wouldn't he fall for you?"

Botan rolled her eyes and bit off a piece of her candy like Shizuru, chewing the piece before replying. "Because I'm a ditsy clutz."

"Not good enough. Try again." Shizuru urged, smirking behind her candy cane.

"Fine, because I'm overly hyper!"

"Strike two."

"Because I didn't think I'd ever fall for him too!"

When Botan slapped her hand over her mouth again, Shizuru held up three fingers and smiled. "Strike three, you're out. You know you like him, so start believing it."

"But... but like is so much different than love, Shizuru!" Botan pleaded, not realizing that they were nearly at the end of the path already.

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders and patted the deity on her shoulder. "That like could grow into love. Just wait and see what he does tomorrow night. With any luck, you'll end up under the mistletoe with him."

Botan turned pink again and stopped in her tracks when the voice of the man at the end of the trail broke the silence. "Good evening, ladies! And what story can you tell me about your journey through 'Candy Cane Lane'?"

After recalling that Shizuru had already walked the path and told her story, he directed his gaze to the blue-haired girl beside her, watching the confusion and understanding etch into her face in a hurry. Botan was careful to sort out her thoughts and give the man a plausible story, and then smiled when she came up with a winner. "My story is that I can learn to love someone I used to hate."

"Wonderful! Have another candy cane, Miss, and have a very merry Christmas!" he told her, chuckling joyfully as he handed the red and white treat to her.

She accepted it cheerfully and gave him her thanks. "Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!" As the two women strode away from the park display, waving to the carrollers that continued to sing in the chilly night air, Botan wrapped her arms around herself and spoke. "Well, I better get back to Reikai and see if there's any work that needs to be done at the last minute. Thanks for the talk, Shizuru!"

Nodding in reply, Shizuru smirked knowingly. "Sure you're not going back to work just get your mind off your little heart-throb?"

Growling playfully at the older woman, Botan was quick to reply using her own wit. "Heart-throb indeed! He's a little pain in the neck as it is!"

"Ah, and the lovers quarrels begin already." Shizuru noted with a typical sigh meant to tease the deity.

Drawing out her oar, the deity lightly smacked Shizuru and spoke again. "You just wait until tomorrow night! I'll knock him flat on his back!"

"Ooo, going to wear a killer dress?" Shizuru replied, keeping that devillish smirk in place to Botan's delight.

"You bet I am! He won't know what hit him!" Botan giggled, sitting on her oar as she began to float into the sky. "Bye, Shizuru, and thanks again!"

Shizuru waved from down below and called out to the drifting deity. "You're welcome! See you tomorrow night!"

* * *

A/N: I love Shizuru so much! She's who I would go to if I were in Botan's position, too, so I naturally wrote it this way. I even added a little something for the Hiei fangirls, too. lol Y'all like? When I first got that mental image of that daggone outfit, I was on the verge of drooling insanely. Meh, I'm such a fangirl... Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and look forward to the next one soon, which shall be full of fluff! Thanks for your time!

_47th Light_


	3. Turtledoves

A/N: Behold, the third and final installment of this Christmas confection is here for you to read! I have to admit that it was very hard to write, but I am fairly pleased with the results. And before you indulge yourselves, I just have to say thanks for the support you've given me in this story. I am amazed by the statistics Little Christmas boasts, and it's all because of you dedicated HxB fans, and other devoted readers. God bless you all and enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Turtledoves **

"No, this won't do!" Botan hissed, rummaging through her wardrobe for something that suited the occasion coming up in just a little less than a half hour. What she had in mind to wear she didn't have unfortunately. To her dismay, the dress she had envisioned belonged to someone else, seeing it a short time ago at another fancy party. But the ferry girl was at a loss, only her typical kimonos and casual attire stretching the length of her closet, and she growled, being reminded of the one person she was going to such extremes for this holiday. "And to think I'm doing this to impress him! Unthinkable!"

"Impress who?" the soft monotone of her partner, Ayame said from the doorway.

Botan whipped around to meet the dark eyes of Koenma's prized assistant, and sighed in relief that her privacy hadn't been disturbed by anyone else. "Oh hey, Ayame!" she greeted the other woman with a wave, taking note of the dismal expression on Ayame's face. "What's wrong? You look sad... Did Koenma not get you anything for Christmas?"

Ayame turned her eyes down slightly, afraid to break this discouraging news to the cheerful deity before her. "No, it's not that. There's been an unexpected death, and... Koenma needs you to - "

"No way!" Botan shouted immediately, holding up her arms to emphasize her outcry. "I have somewhere I have to be tonight, and I can't miss it! It's important."

"I understand that, but this is a matter that Koenma requests only of you." the dark-haired woman replied sadly, trying to plead Koenma's case as best she could, but to no avail.

The ferry girl growled irritably and folded her arms. "Why can't he send someone else? It's Christmas, for goodness sake!"

"Botan, that's not the attitude you're famous for, and it's bad that you should display it around the holiday." Koenma spoke up, boasting his teenage features proudly before his two favorite ferry girls. "Just take the case. It shouldn't be very long. When you're done, then you can go to Shiori's party."

"...But Koenma, sir!" Botan tried to fight back, being shushed by his hand that he had held up for her silence.

"The more time you waste arguing, the less time you'll have to get to the party before you miss it." Koenma spoke wisely, watching Botan's angered expression become fuelled by rage. Not a pleasant sight...

"Grr, fine! Give me the bloody case file!" she snarled, snatching the folder he held at his side. Briefly looking at it, she stomped to her balcony, and called for her oar before glaring back at the pair in her doorway. "Some Christmas this has turned out to be!" And then she floated away, her grumblings becoming faint with the coming soft winds of winter.

Koenma sighed and led Ayame out of the room, closing the door behind him as his assistant spoke. "Koenma, don't you think it was wrong to give her an assignment on Christmas night? She's been looking forward to this all year."

He looped his arm around hers and smiled sincerely down at his accomplice for the Christmas evening. "I gave her this case for a specific reason, and she'll see soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked, edging herself closer to his tall frame.

"Botan thinks she's in love, but she won't know for certain until she meets someone that has known it for themselves, and I'm not fit to give advice on the matter, anyway." Koenma replied, still smiling down at his date, dressed for an occasion she had rarely attended in the past.

Ayame's grin was small as she spoke. "I think you are doing rather well, actually." The two chuckled softly, as they proceeded down the hall and to the banquet chamber, being greeted by other co-workers and well-known names. The Christmas spirit was indeed in Reikai, and was quickly fading from the heart of the woman who loved it the most out of all of them.

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

"Ooo, the nerve of that conniving little snake! I'll get him when this night's over!" she continued to mumble angrily, whipping through clouds like they weren't even there, and ignoring the chilling cold that absently stung her arms. Botan was so furious she didn't know what to think anymore, let alone let her mind drift back to her latest interest. So her suspicions were correct - she wasn't in love at all, and it was just her hormones playing cruel tricks on her. Besides, like Hiei would be the affectionate type, anyway. Her ideal partner for life would be much more considerate than he could ever hope to be, and she also had higher standards, too.

For the first time since her outburst of rage, Botan giggled - Hiei would have to have a growth spurt first before she would reconsider him for a mate.

Her spirit seemed to soften after her small fit of laughter faded, and her speed slowed considerably, relaxing her into bringing out the case folder again. She looked over the name carefully, reading the information given on the subject, and there seemed to be little to his record. Akio Mazaki, age: eighty-five, last registered condition: hospitalized due to heart trouble. Botan sighed. Why did she have to handle such a small and simple case about an elderly man, something even a trainee could accomplish? She just figured that Koenma was using this to get back at her for playing hooky for the past few days. Likely excuse for the little toddler...

Floating down to a hospital window, ignoring the colorful multi-colored lights that adorned the patient's room, Botan peered inside with disdained interest. There, on the bed, lay the elderly man she was called to take back to Reikai, his face wrinkled and shrivelled by the passing of time, and his hair a pure, snow white. At his bedside were a pair of adults, most likely in their fifties or younger. She figured these people to be his closest relatives. Perhaps his children?

Passing through the window with ease, she walked to his side, touching his cheek with a little more care upon seeing the crying man and woman on the other side of the bed. Granted, she had been through this type of thing many, many times before, and was able to block out the sadness, but the fact that such a sad event occurred on Christmas made her even more sympathetic. Whispering something in a foreign tone, she called forth his spirit and smiled warmly at him. "Don't be afraid, Akio. I am Botan, your guide to the River Styx."

He greeted her with a cheerful smile, looking back at his now empty body, the heart monitor long-since disconnected by his nurse. "I never thought that this is what people meant by having an out of body experience!" he chuckled, making Botan do the same.

While slowly regaining her chipper attitude that she was famous for, Botan replied. "Indeed. Everyone I guide to the other side says something similar." As their chuckles subsided, she let her gaze wander back to the man and woman still kneeling at Akio's bedside, the female mourning out loud for his passing. "Are they your children?" she asked.

Akio nodded and walked over to touch the woman, to console her through her tears, but to his surprise, his hand passed directly through her shoulder. Withdrawing from his advance, he spoke. "Yes, my twin son and daughter. They were the only children my wife, Akira and I were blessed with, and blessings they are, indeed."

"Twins? You must be very proud of them!" Botan chirped, her subconcious mind recalling the only set of twins she knew personally. She wondered how they were faring at the party...

"Yes, my son's a doctor, and my daughter teaches at the university. Both have children of their own, whom I love just as dearly. Only person I ever loved more was my wife." he replied, looking on affectionately at his beloved children, now all grown up and trying to deal with this unfortunate loss.

Botan nodded and gestured to the window, offering him her hand to hop on her oar. By her assuring glance, he carefully sat himself on the wooden object, and looked one last time at his son and daughter, waving at them as the deity whisked them away into the nighttime sky. While they floated, Botan proceeded to inquire on the one woman he loved so shamelessly. "So what was your wife like? Did she have a gentle spirit like you, too?"

"My beloved was the most unselfish person to ever grace this Earth, always giving without expecting anything in return. How I loved her..." he said dreamily, smiling as he shut his eyes.

_'His beloved? Aww, that's so sweet...'_ the deity's mind said thoughtfully, finding the man's heartfelt joy towards his wife a wonderful thing to experience. "How long were you married?"

He chuckled and looked at the ferry girl with a wide smile. "Now if I told you that, you'd know how old I was, young lady!"

Botan laughed and pointed a finger at her heart. "Your secret's safe with me, Akio!"

When his chuckles quelled into soft nothings, he replied in a loving manner meant to emphasize his devotion to his deceased wife. "Sixty-two wonderful years devoted to my beloved, and I would have gladly gone another sixty-two with her at my side. Never a day went by when I didn't tell her I loved her, and the same went for her. Our relationship was strong, and I like to think it still is. Hey, do you think you can arrange for us to be placed in the same area so that I can be with her again?"

The deity bore a cocky smile, one that meant she was up to something sneaky. "Oh, I may be able to pull a few strings." Winking, she let him continue to reminisce for the remainder of the trip.

"I remember when I first started courting her. Ooo, she hated me at first! You see, when we were in highschool, I used to trip her in the hallways on purpose, and make fun of her for her 'clumsiness'. But, as fate would have it, I was more so the clown when my mother set me and Akira up for a blind date." Akio said with a raspy laugh, his old age still a prominent feature, despite being dead. Botan giggled, too and urged him on. "You should have seen her face when I showed up on her doorstep, holding flowers for her, and not knowing that she was my date. I never would have thought that after a night of so much arguing and bitterness that I would eventually end up asking her to marry me just five years later. True love works that way."

Botan looked over at him, her expression seeming lost and yet, curious. How could this old man hold the secret to true love, and have such horrible relations with his wife before their marriage? It didn't seem like a plausible story, but nevertheless, her curiosity urged her to delve deeper. "How so?"

Akio grinned knowingly, and patted the ferry girl on the shoulder, assuring her that she wasn't as hopeless as she thought she was. "True love is the love that blossoms from an extreme hate and resentment. I made fun of my wife in her youth, and when she had her chance, she showed her hatred for me by smacking the daylights out of me! Eventually, we grew to respect one another, and that respect, as you no doubt guessed, grew into like."

"And... like grew to love?" Botan said hesitantly, the older man nodded his head in confirmation.

"It still amazes me to the day that the one's we have failed to love the most, turn out to be the one's that love us the most. Affection from afar, and I can see it all in your eyes, my dear."

She raised an eyebrow, and smiled nervously. "Oh, come now, what do you mean? You couldn't possibly suggest that I'm... in love with someone I hate!"

"It's so obvious that it's written all over your face. How much do you hate him?" he said with a laugh, causing Botan to do the same.

Shifting their direction on the oar just slightly to compensate for the slowing wind, the deity smirked and contemplated her words before replying. "Well, he's always called me a foolish ferry girl... makes fun of me when I act ditsy... I guess you could say I hate him enough to smack him." Akio laughed loudly, highly amused by her reply, Botan meanwhile putting her free hand on her hip defensively. "Well, it's the truth!"

"Oh, I know, I know, my dear. It's just so funny!" he chuckled, almost falling off the oar he was gaffawing so hard. "That's love if I've ever seen it!"

Botan raised her eyebrow again, curious what he could mean by that. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that Akio was a cousin of the Kuwabara's, noting the comical tone he boasted, like Shizuru. "What do you mean?"

"He's doing it to get your attention, you silly girl! He loves you like crazy and just wants you to know he does." Akio replied joyfully, showing his happiness in his beaming grin.

The ferry girl blushed an insane shade of pink, and turned her face away, her heart beginning that skipping pattern from the day before again. So now two people agreed that Hiei was madly in love with her, but could two people agree that she was madly in love with him...? "Tell me, Akio... do you think my annoyance for his character is proof enough that I love him, or do I need more?"

That grin refused to leave his wrinkly face as he replied. "It's a clear sign that you do love him, but he doesn't know it yet. You need to show him for yourself how you feel!"

Botan was now smiling just as wide as her accomplice. "Would smacking him do the trick?"

The two chuckled again, both amused greatly by the other's company. "It might, but I think you should try a more affectionate approach. After all, it is Christmas. Think you can find any mistletoe before the night's over?"

She blushed an even deeper shade of crimson by his proposal, even though it made perfect sense to her. A kiss on Christmas night would be the ideal way to show her love for the fire youkai, but she smirked, knowing that she didn't require a holiday symbol to do so. "I don't think I'll be needing any mistletoe, but it can be my back-up plan!"

"Excellent!" Akio chirped merrily, the deity more than grateful for his timely advice and words of comfort. Yes, her emotions were a complex mess of clockwork and impulsive actions, but now it all began to sink in and make sense. When you're in love, you're angry when you can't see the object of your desire, and thus your demeanor shows this clear and present fact without shame. It was no wonder that Akio knew she was in love, besides the signs to show that Hiei showed the same affection towards her. No doubt her glare had been stern, and her tone cold, but the elderly man saw those as perfect replicas of what she felt deep within her heart. To hide it now would not only be foolish, but it would be heart-breaking, and even though Hiei could easily mask his emotions, she refused to dampen his spirits further.

"Oh dear! We've got to hurry!" she squeaked, cranking up the speed on her oar and surging forward. Akio let out a surprised laugh and clung to her around the waist for fear of falling down onto the city below.

"What's the rush?" he chuckled.

Botan dodged a massive cloud and replied. "There's a party tonight with my friends, and he's supposed to be there. If I don't hurry, he'll leave without giving me a chance to tell him how I feel!"

"Ohh! Well, by all means! Let me drive!"

"Aiee! I don't think so - ack!" Before Botan had a chance to stop him, they were stopped suddenly by another ferry girl who had met them in the air. "Hinageshi! What are you doing up here?"

The redheaded girl giggled and waved, holding tight to her oar with her other hand. "Koenma sent me to finish your assignment so that you could make it to the party in time."

"Oh, are you sure? Aren't you missing the banquet?" Botan asked, helping Akio transfer himself from her oar to Hinageshi's.

Hinageshi shook her head in the negative and helped Akio adjust himself to her oar, since it's shape was slightly different than the other's sleek and new design. "Nah, I don't mind missing it. All they do is just stand around and talk. I'd rather be out meeting new people like Akio here!" she said happily, Akio's arms now around her slim waist for safety. "Oh! And you need to go back to your room real quick. Ayame said she had something for you."

Curious of what the dark-haired ferry girl could have given her, Botan nodded and bade farewell to her new friend and fellow co-worker. "Thank you for the advice, Akio! Merry Christmas!"

"And a happy new year to you, Botan! Best of luck!" he replied, waving her off as she sky-rocketed off back to Reikai, a glowing smile stretching across her face, though inside her heart fluttered with nervousness.

More gittery than a bug, Botan nearly crashed back onto her balcony, rushing inside her room and began to frantically look around the area for whatever it was Ayame had left for her. There was nothing in the kitchen, no sign of a new decoration for the sitting room, and she couldn't smell anything different, until she reached her bedroom. On the bed was the darling deep blue evening gown the deity had fawned over at the last party she and Ayame had attended, and the clever assistant had assumed that when Botan was fretting over a proper dress for the Christmas evening, she decided to let her best friend borrow it.

Now more chipper and excited than a little boy in a candy store, Botan quickly slipped the dress on, and began to fiddle with her hair in the bathroom. Glancing briefly at the time, she let out an impatient whine and continued to hurry with her holiday preparations. The party had started already, and Hiei's patience was already growing thin.

Could she make it in time?

C-o-n-c-u-r-r-e-n-t-l-y

"Miss Shiori, these cookies are delicious!" Kazuma said with a moan, emphasizing his statement. "You'll have to give Shizuru the recipe, since I don't think she'll be able to figure it out by herself." Shizuru clocked him good for that one.

Yusuke, meanwhile was happily chewing on his piece of apple pie, still warm since the precious mother had baked it that afternoon for them all to share. "Nah, this pie's way better! Keiko could probably make it on her own, because I know not to ask for recipes anymore." he laughed, Keiko doing the same, then her stare quickly narrowed.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she hissed, her brown eyes beginning to flare a familiar orange. "Are you trying to tell me I'm incompetant when it comes to cooking, or are you just saying you're too much of an idiot to ask for a recipe?"

Shrinking back slightly and offering his fiancee' a bite of his warm confection, he replied. "Th-that I'm an idiot..."

Keiko smiled and swallowed her bite of pie, kissing Yusuke's cheek in the affirmative. "That sounds better. Mmm, that pie is delcious, Miss Shiori!"

After handing Yukina and Shizuru each a new glass of cider, Shiori grinned and nodded her head in thanks. "It's a recipe my mother gave me many, many years ago. Shuichi's managed to bake it once, though I have to admit that the attempt was unsuccessful." she giggled, her son's face reddening out of embarassment.

"It's umm... a very detailed recipe, I can assure you. Besides, my expertise has never been in the kitchen." he said cooly in his defense, assuring the other guests that he wasn't as embarassed as earlier suspected.

"Right, sure, so I'll just let you use the microwave when you move in and marry Shizuru, then." Kazuma laughed, the kitsune's expression growing redder by the statement, and Shizuru seemed to pale. "What? ...Oh! You are going to get married? Cool! Then I can have a brother!"

While Kurama tried desperately to regain control of the conversation, Hiei was sitting on the windowsill in a typical manner, and stared out into the black night. He hadn't even sensed the ferry girl, much less caught a glimpse of her, and his heart was sinking in a hurry. How silly of him to prepare so much for a night in which his wildest dreams would only be shattered by the person he least expected to do such. Yes, he would still play for the others, but his mind would be elsewhere, and his heart would be gone. There was no point in enjoying himself tonight, so he settled for sulking by the window, his gaze boring into a blinking blue light bulb across the street.

"...Like I said, Kuwabara, we've only been dating for a few months. We want to take our time." Kurama said, trying to calm the carrot-top down. He didn't want his Christmas plans ruined so soon...

"Well, when you get a date set, you let me know, all right? I don't want to miss my favorite sister's wedding!" Kazuma continued to laugh boisterously, receiving Yukina's joyful giggles from beside his sister. "You'll go with me as my date, right Yukina?"

The Ice Child nodded and smiled. "Of course, Kazuma. I would love to go." she replied, looking over at the only person not joining in the conversation yet. "Hiei, you'll go right? After all, you're Shuichi's best friend."

"Hn, I suppose so." he mumbled, directing his attention away from the blue light, since it reminded him too much of Botan's light azure strands. The red lights were much more interesting to stare into now...

Shizuru stood up from her seat and walked over to Hiei, leaning down to glare firmly at him, though holding a proud smirk on her face. "Hey Shorty, either you start being social, or I'm going to withdraw your wedding invitation."

"Oh, why does everyone keep insisting on the wedding? I'm going to ask her tonight - !" Kurama yelled furiously, immediately catching himself and throwing a hand over his mouth when Shizuru looked over her shoulder at his embarassed expression. "I-I mean... umm..." Not having enough time to think of a clever response, he dropped to one knee rather clumsily and stared nervously at the brunette woman in front of him. "Well, this didn't go exactly as I had planned for it to, but... Shizuru, will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband?"

Kazuma jumped right in, not giving Shizuru a chance to take in the moment. "Of course she does! How could she refuse? Hurry up and answer, Shizuru, then we can start planning for the wedding reception!"

Shizuru glared over at her younger brother, forcing the young man to sit down in fear of the rage that burned in her eyes. Now having the peace and quiet like she wanted, she returned her gaze back to the still kneeling kitsune beneath her and smiled, reaching out her long fingers to sift through his red locks. "Yes, and it would be my honor to be your wife." she said softly, still bearing the gentle grin he loved to see.

Grateful for her delicate response, Kurama took the small diamond ring from his pocket, slipped it onto her finger and gingerly kissed her hand before standing back up to look directly at her. "This is the start of something wonderful for us, Shizuru. I promise to take care of you for the rest of my days." Shizuru nodded tearfully, briefly admiring the ring that sparkled on her finger, when Kurama spoke again. "Kazuma, I would like to personally request your permission to marry your sister. Do you have any objections?"

When the others all gave him each a certain look, the younger brother composed himself and replied in a sincere manner. "No, I don't have a problem with it. Shizuru deserves to be happy, and I know you can give her that. Congratulations, you two!" he beamed, standing up to hug the proud couple, then backed away when he noticed that Yusuke was holding something familiar above the two lovebirds. "Uh oh..."

"What is it, Kazuma?" Shizuru asked, looking up, then blushed instantly, Kurama doing the same. "Uh oh's right..."

Kurama glanced nervously at his mother who was ready with a camera, and the other girls were all waiting patiently for the cute moment in the making. Swallowing away his gitters and blocking out all the eyes that were staring at him, Kurama reached forward and kissed his bride-to-be, fingers sinking into her cinnamon colored tresses, and keeping her close in an embrace meant to emphasize his love for her. Applause errupted around the duo once the kiss broke, Kurama and Shizuru both sighing and smiling in joy for this accidental, yet happy occasion.

By this time, Shiori had already snapped two pictures of the Christmas kiss, and was preparing to take another when a dismal thought came to mind. "If only Botan was here to see this. She'd be so thrilled to see the two of you together."

Everyone nodded and agreed to Shiori's statement, except Hiei, who continued to stare out the frosty window, all the multi-colored lights blurring due to his intense gazing. He had ignored all the giggling and commotion behind him, but knew what had occurred. So his best friend and Shizuru were about to joined together in a ningen wedding ritual? 'Wonderful...' he thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes for the 'fantastic' news. Like he cared, anyway. Love was for the foolish and pitiful-minded. Not for someone like him...

But as fate would have it, he had been struck hard by the nagging need for a lifelong companion. He hated to know that he had to be dependant on someone else's affection now, but the more he attempted to ignore it, the harsher the mental and emotional pain would become.

Why him? Why him of all people to fall for the perky, cheerful, ditsy, ...beautiful ferry girl? Maybe it wasn't so much the fact that he was in love that bothered him, it was knowing that he had fallen for Botan, again - of _all_ people! How in heaven's name were they a compatible match? A light-hearted ferry girl and a ruthless criminal of the recent past? They were complete and total opposites, but... was that perhaps why he was drawn to her the most of all? A sensible person would have suspected he and Mukuro to be the ideal pair, but were they too much alike to be together? That was possible, and besides, he had a deep and profound respect for his lady lord. In a way, it didn't seem right for the heir to love his master.

So again, his thoughts went back to the charming deity, reminding himself that there was still time for her to show up. He figured that if she wasn't there by the time he played for everyone, then he would leave, expecting her to not arrive in time for any of the Yule-tide cheer. Botan was a busy woman, being a ferrier of souls, but... why tonight of all nights for her to be distracted by something else? He now began to resent her occupation, his futuristic mind drifting ahead and to a mated life with the deity. She would be gone so much, taking souls here and there, meanwhile, he would still be training under the watchful eye of his lady lord. Could a relationship between them last, much less work? It seemed a little unlikely, but something inside him flickered with determination to at least try. After all, she was just what he needed to brighten his spirits after a long, hard day, and likewise, he would try to do the same for her... Emphasis on _try_.

"I think it's time for presents, everyone! Kazuma, would you mind helping me pass these around?" Shiori announced to her guests from over by the glittering tree in the den. The clever woman had managed to sneak over there while the others were congratulating her son and his fiancee' in the sitting room.

"Sure thing, Miss Shiori!" he replied, stacking a few of the presents in his arms and reading each name carefully. "How come Urameshi gets two?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes down at the two crimson packages at the bottom of his first pile.

"Because I'm just special, that's why!" Yusuke laughed, sticking his tongue out at the taller man, one of his gifts being thrown in his face, shushing him in an instant.

As the presents continued to be passed around the room, Kurama made his way over to Hiei with a package wrapped in bright, shiny blue paper. Hiei looked at it curiously, then back at his friend. "From you?" he said monotonously.

Kurama nodded his head in the affirmative. "Mother's given you so much recently that I thought I owed you something special as well. Merry Christmas, my friend." Kurama said with a familiar smile, Hiei barely managing to do the same. The fire youkai nodded meekly and allowed his friend to return to the other guests, waiting for the cue in which they could open their gifts. But it still didn't feel right that Botan wasn't here to partake in the holiday cheer, or the warmth of the fire in the den, and the delightful scent of the mesmerizing cranberry candles glowing around the room. All he wanted now was for her to come walking through the door, large shopping bags of the presents she had bought for everyone in hand, and that heart-warming smile on her face...

_Ding-dong!_

Everyone looked up, including Hiei, and all eyes focused on the door, silence making its presence known when the doorbell rang again. Shiori finally reacted to the familiar sound and hurried into the foyer, being pleasantly surprised by their missing guest. Opening the door wide, she greeted the ferry girl with an ecstatic embrace. "Botan, you came! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

The girls all cheered and flocked to the entryway, greeting their bubbly friend with various bits of chatter, questions, and compliments about her hair, taking the heavy bags from her to set by the tree. "I love your hair!" Keiko twittered, gawking at the new style the deity boasted cheerily. Her long light blue curls were not in their typical ponytail, but were now draped behind her back, sparkling with the delicious scent of a wintery fragrance.

"Thanks, Keiko! I thought I'd try something new." Botan replied, grateful that everyone had assisted her in toting her gifts inside and out of the cold. While they were sorting through the various packages to pass around, she had slipped off her white coat, red scarf and gloves to reveal the evening dress she had become so fond of. The midnight blue material fit perfectly around her slender frame, a couple inches of the dress dragging on the floor since Ayame was slightly taller than her, but the deity didn't mind. She just supposed it made the dress look even more elegant.

Elegant indeed - Hiei couldn't tear his eyes away for anything. Why, oh why did she have to be so attractive? The thin straps barely covered any of her shoulders, her pale skin a perfect compliment to the deep blue color of her dress. Every curve was defined perfectly, but not boasting anything too proudly, either. She looked like she had fallen from Heaven, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Where have you been all night? We were getting worried that you weren't coming." Yukina asked, assisting Kazuma in passing out the ferry girl's additional gifts.

Botan sighed and took the seat Kurama had offered for her, conveniently right where Hiei could continue to stare at her relentlessly. "Koenma gave me a last minute assignment to take care of, since everyone else was busy with the banquet and all. I didn't mind too much, though. Akio's company was just enough to keep me in a good mood!"

"Glad to hear that, Botan." Kurama said with a smile, handing her a green package that was topped off with a silvery bow. "This is from Mother and myself. I hope you like it."

"Aww, Kurama!" she squealed, hugging the kitsune before he could run away from her. He blushed and accepted the embrace, then returned to distributing the other gifts, everyone's piles growing considerably by the second. Botan looked over at Hiei, who snapped his eyes back to the wrapped box in his lap. She knew he had been staring at her, but subdued the giggle for his sake until she took in his holiday appearance. Was that... a new outfit? Her eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets she was so amazed, the loose black material glowing in the candlelight, and the blue phoenix was the ideal way to bring out the faint pink shade of his cheeks. Needless to say he looked...

"All right! We're done!" Kazuma beamed happily, sitting next to his Ice Princess who was waiting patiently for the cue to begin unwrapping her various gifts. "Let's open 'em up!"

The instant the words were said, nearly everyone eagerly went to tearing away the paper on their packages, some shrieking joyously for their surprises, and others looking confused by what they were given. The most peculiar gift of the night was probably the chia pet Yusuke had given Kurama, the kitsune trying to be as polite as possible and graciously set it aside, inwardly hoping to forget it and pretend it wasn't there. Yukina, meanwhile was thrilled to receive the teardrop sapphire necklace from Botan, unable to find precise words to express her gratitude. But the deity was satisfied enough to assist the Ice Child in slipping it around her neck, the gem falling next to her heart and glistening quaintly in the dancing candlelight.

"It makes you look even more beautiful, Yukina!" Kazuma said with near squeal, overjoyed to see the picturesque silver chain match Yukina's frame so perfectly.

Yukina giggled and thanked them properly. "Thank you so much, Botan. It's lovely."

The deity was pleased and replied with a familiar smile. "No problem, Yukina. I saw you staring at it the other day and just had to get it for you!"

While other thank yous and giggles were exchanged, Botan let her gaze drift back to Hiei again, this time seeing him tear patiently at the paper of his last gift from Kurama. She bit her lip, trusting to hope that he hadn't noticed she hadn't gotten him anything, but she had her own plans for a Christmas present...

"What is it?" Hiei asked bluntly from across the room, Botan in the middle of the conversation, glancing back and forth nervously.

Kurama looked up from his gifts and replied. "It's a keepsake box, Hiei. You can put your special items in it to make sure they're safe when you're away."

The fire youkai stared at it for a few moments, curious of why his friend assumed he needed such a thing. Perhaps he knew of the bond he had with Shiori now? That was possible, since Kurama had walked in on them yesterday before the practice session, but how could he have known about the gift Hiei had gotten for Shiori? Botan didn't say anything, did she? He glanced her way, and she quickly averted her eyes back to unwrapping her presents, trying look distracted, but continued to listen intently.

"Thank you..." Hiei whispered, barely audible above the other chatter, but it was good enough for Kurama, and the kitsune nodded affirmatively.

After Shiori opened the last gift, which was the teddy bear Botan had purchased for her, the mother was on her way to the kitchen to fetch them all some holiday cookies, when she squealed excitedly. "Oh look everybody! It's snowing!"

Instantly, everyone rushed to the den window, looking out to indeed see the frosty wonderland that was shaping outside, snowflakes dancing in the light wind and landing on the crisp blanket beneath the shrouded stars. The window panes were beginning to fog up with their warm breath that pushed up against the glass, Yusuke drawing a quick smiley face with a Santa hat on it before the fog disappeared. Keiko grinned and smacked his shoulder slightly, but sighed in delight of seeing the snow fall so freely outside.

"Hey, why don't we all go out for a bit?" Shizuru suggested.

"That sounds great! Lemme get my coat!" Yusuke beamed in return, running to the coatrack and snatching both his and Keiko's coats. Kazuma and Kurama meanwhile did the same for their accomplices, Kurama also helping his mother slip her jacket on. "Coming with us, Hiei?"

His red eyes dulled a little by the request and he looked away, mumbling something like a "no thanks" under his breath. Shrugging, Yusuke opened the door and bade the ladies to walk out first, Keiko snatching his hat off his head to give him incentive to chase her down like last year. Shiori was the last to exit, giving Hiei a knowing glance before she ran out. "Play for us when we come back in?" she whispered. He gave a small nod and heard the door close, soon after noticing that Botan hadn't gone out with the rest of them.

"Didn't feel like going out?" he asked softly, making her heart jump. Again with that gentle tone...

She shook her head and gathered up the ripped paper to dispose of, wadding some pieces up and tossing them into the bag on the other end of the room. "Score! Two points for the home team!" she cheered, doing something of a dance in the middle of the room. Hiei smirked from his perch on the windowsill and watched her with great amusement, the tiny flames of the candles making her dress sparkle even more. He blushed when her twirling's ceased and she looked at him with a pleased smile, loving how embarassed he looked when she was in control of his emotions. "So, did you bring Shiori's gift?"

He nodded slowly and pulled the white ornament out of his pocket, looking over it for the hundredth time since he got it yesterday. Down deep he hoped that this would be the most sincere of gestures he had ever made, and that Shiori would understand the implications he meant by giving her such a small, and yet meaningful gift. Though a small and seemingly insignificant turtledove it appeared to be, it secretly represented what he felt for the mother he never had. Having her love forever would be the best gift he could receive, besides Botan's affection as well.

Botan... He looked around, just then remembering that it was just the two of them alone in the house, everyone else outside enjoying the falling snow. Biting his lip and fighting away the gitters, he stood up and spoke. "Come with me." he whispered, gesturing for her to follow him. Curious of his interesting behavior, Botan complied and followed him to the den, marvelling at the twinkling lights on the tree from up close, and smiling at all the ornaments that hung from the branches. She reached out to touch a glass rose when Hiei's quiet voice again portruded the brief silence. "This is my Christmas gift to you."

Without another moment to inquire on his words, Botan was amazed to see him sitting at the piano, and was even more surprised to hear the light notes of the grand instrument ring in her ears. Touched, she walked closer and leaned over the sleek, polished frame, soon after to be mesmerized by the sound of his voice singing lightly as he played. The tune was familiar, an old Christmas song she remembered from years ago. It wasn't a very popular song, yes, but she knew it well enough to know what words he would sing next, which she secretly hoped she'd forget, just so that he could stun her again and again. As if Hiei playing the piano wasn't enough, but the fact that he was singing, and to only her at that, made the moment seem unreal. Was she dreaming, or was this really happening?

"Hiei, I didn't know you could sing..."

"Shhh... Have yourself a merry little Christmas... make the Yule-tide gay..." he shushed her, his fingers dancing over the keys as he continued.

Botan watched him closely, following the precision and care he put into every note, and all without sheet music, she noticed. Since when had he taken an interest in the piano? Hiei was such a secluded person that she never even dreamt of him taking up the instrument, and yet, here he was, performing like a professional. Needless to say, as if his new attire wasn't enough to make her light-hearted, now she could feel her stomach tie itself into several knots, the fluttery emotions consuming her concious mind without hope of mental recovery. She was too enthralled by his actions to put herself in any other mood besides being hopelessly infatuated with the song he played.

Between verses he looked up at her, seeing that entranced expression on her face, signifying that his plan was working splendidly. Now if only she would start singing so that he could stop. But apparently the clever girl held back the temptation to do so, too ecstatic to be hearing him sing it instead. He would have growled, but subdued the urge and went on with the song. "Here we are as in olden days... happy golden days of yore..."

Now this part she knew, her heart fluttering again by the look on his face when he heard her soft soprano tones intertwine with his voice. "Faithful friends who are dear to us... gather near to us once more."

Delighted by the sound of her voice that was so angelic and magical, he gestured for her to sit next to him. Nervously, she complied and took note of the close proximity they shared, her bare shoulders touching his sleeve. The material was so smooth it made her tingle from the inside out, her shivering cueing him to scoot closer so that she would stay warm. He was confused why she was cold, despite the fireplace that was burning softly in the corner, the gentle orange flames seeming to dance in time with the slow beat of his song.

He smiled inwardly, having just then realized what a quaint Christmas visage this was. A couple sitting by the piano, cranberry candles burning around the house, a heart-warming fire glowing in the corner, and the tree twinkling with its picturesque white lights. Each ornament reflected the holiday cheer in their own way, bouncing radiant light off of their glassy shape, or glimmering a brighter color when the light would strike it. The angel atop the tree was still a beautiful representation of the perfection that lived high above the living world, but she wasn't even close to the beauty of the deity next to him. She didn't have the magnificently colored amethyst eyes Botan had. She didn't boast a mane of intriguing light blue hair. And her smile most certainly did not compete with the ferry girl's bewitching grin, one that could light up a room that had been darkened by a thousand crimes and deaths. In essence, Death was more beautiful than an angel...

After soaking in the words she had just sung harmony to, Botan subconciously laid her right hand on his shoulder, and leaned against him to show that she was beyond touched by his actions. A little startled, he smirked and glanced out the window before he would sing the last verse of his Christmas carol, catching a glimpse of the coming snowball fight outside. It looked like it was the girls versus the boys, and no doubt the girls would dominate, since they had both Shizuru and Shiori for players.

Hiei grinned to himself and returned his attention to the keys in front of him, but his mind was still distracted. Was Botan just seeing this as a friendly gesture, or was she understanding what he truly meant by all this? Showing that he loved someone was not an easy task, considering his pride was an issue to still tackle and do away with, but hadn't he already given up such a priority when he first started his lessons? Yes, but this was different. Showing that you loved a woman like a mother was one thing, but gesturing to the woman you never expected to fall for was an obstacle. Botan was indeed an understanding soul, sweet and kind to those she knew, but whether or not she thought him serious was the thought that nagged at him relentlessly. Curse him and his sarcastic ways...

But nevertheless, he urged himself on, determined to do his best and let her know how he felt. Whether or not she laughed or hugged him, it didn't matter. All he wanted now was to finish his song and wait impatiently for her reaction. "Through the years we all will be together... if the fates allow..."

His voice seemed to fade when hers overcame the quiet tenor he had barely allowed to be heard. Though a little frustrated that she had stolen his spotlight, he was soon rewarded by that dazzling smile he had fallen head over heels for, the candlelight flickering about in her eyes to dizzy him forever, all the while maintaining eye contact. "Hang a shining star upon the highest bough..."

Her eyelids slowly drifted shut as she felt him edge closer, the tune drawing to an unfortunate close, but her voice didn't fade away. The tones were still soft, but ever strong, ringing clear in his ears that were beyond pleased to hear her sing so beautifully. Ignoring his racing heartbeat, he harmonized the last words with her before he relinquished his voice for the next few moments.

"So please... have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."

The snowflakes floated down from the heavens, coming to rest on the fluffy white blanket below, some flitting over to land in the hair of those not wearing wintery hats that chilly, but delightful Christmas night. Yukina giggled after managing to connect her small snowball with Kazuma on the other side of the field, her laughter echoing as she ran and tackled him, the other players now barrelling the adorable pair as they continued to enjoy their holiday antics. Shizuru nearly doubled over with laughter after Yukina kissed the carrot-top, her rosey cheeks an ideal expression for the Ice Princess to bear. Muffled applause thanks to the thick, warm gloves everyone wore errupted around the duo, but soon, they all joined in and dove into the sheets of snow, Keiko and Kurama making a pair of snow angels, whereas Shizuru and Yusuke didn't relinquish their need for snowballs.

Shiori grinned happily, spinning in circles under the crystals from Heaven, letting them fall all around her. Nothing could describe her happiness in this moment, her son soon to be married, and her beloved student who was like a son to her was about to confess his feelings for the deity they all held so dearly. The Christmas night was a magical evening, filled with joy and laughter as melting diamonds fell on the crisp ground underneath her feet. To be alive and well thanks to the unselfish acts of her son, Shiori had the chance to experience this wonderful day with those she loved so shamelessly, allowing the holiday spirit to overcome her need for anything else besides her family and friends.

Love was all she wanted for Christmas.

As the sparkling diamonds continued to fall from the midnight sky, Botan breathed softly before she allowed Hiei to kiss her for the first time, only the warm aroma of the candles registering in her concious mind. The gentle warmth of his unbandaged hands touched her neck, then progressed down to her shoulders, holding her steady and consuming her with the shocking vibrancy of his deepest feelings long hidden from the ferry girl. Everything seemed to hit her like an oncoming train, not granting her the chance to run and hide from its amazing thrills and pleasures. The sudden emotions impacted her in such a hurry that she couldn't decipher them, but knew that the most prominent sensation was the overwhelming happiness for the timeless moment, now being firmly etched into her memory to keep forever.

But soon all her sensible thoughts raced out the door when she felt one arm snake around her waist and pull her closer, the act too breathtaking to ignore and contemplate fully. Where had Hiei learned to be so affectionate and loving? Unless he had been in a relationship before, which she thought an unlikely possibilty due to his cold nature, she assumed that he had no experience in displaying such affection. Then again, neither did she, so who was she to judge his efforts? Regardless, he moved fluently, mastering the work of art that was her delicate frame as he traced his fingers up and down her arm, while his other hand held her against him. He seemed to be an expert with his methods, kissing her just the right way and not suggesting that he needed more or less from her. It was strange to see him act so gentle and caring, but she welcomed it, and rewarded him accordingly with a breathless smile, one which he mirrored almost perfectly.

"And that was supposed to be my Christmas gift to you, but you beat me to it." Botan said, a slight rasp in her voice as she tried to breathe normally, but to no avail.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, curious of her response. "You mean you... ? How? I don't see..."

She cut him off with her long index finger that pressed against his lips for a moment, shushing his quiet wonderings. "I love you."

"What?"

Botan leaned in closer and looked him directly in the eye, the usual fierce red glow long-since gone, and his eyes shone with a certain brilliance that made her heart melt. "I said that I - !"

"I heard you, but why?" he inquired, trying to confirm his nagging suspicions. If he was going to confess, he wanted to make sure her words were true first.

"Why do I love you?" she replied, now mimicking his former gesture with a quirk of the eyebrow. Hiei nodded and urged the information out of her as his expression began to soften even more. "Because... you look out for me. You put up with me... and I can't stand it when I'm not around you anymore."

A flicker of violet flashed over his crimson orbs for a second, hesitant exuberance in the way he stared at her. He searched his mind for the words he wanted to say, hearing various insults be spat back and forth, which would do no good for the situation. Being sarcastic with her now was not a plausible idea, but he had to say something! In all his years of being a smart aleck and coming back with wise crack comments, he had never truly thought of anything sensible, much less romantic. What was he supposed to say now?

"Hiei?" Botan said softly, watching the confusion and frustration make their presence known on his features. She could tell he was fighting and losing an inner battle, one which she was powerless to intervene in, but held her ground on the sidelines and looked at him lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"Hn, I'm fine." he replied, snatching her by the waist and pulling her into his lap, a familiar smirk forming on his lips. Botan squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, shocked at his quirky behavior, and looked down at him nervously, that smirk making her slightly wary, but she smiled in return by what he said next. "Merry Christmas, because I love you too." He took her lips in another kiss, strong, but still so very gentle that Botan didn't think he was truly capable of such a sweet gesture. Nevertheless, he continued to surprise her, holding her for the duration of the time they had alone before the others came back into the house, shaking off the snow they had accumulated outside.

"Brr, it's cold out there!" Yusuke said, helping Keiko slip out of her jacket and winter affects.

"Of course it's cold, you idiot." Hiei spat, still bearing his smirk from over by the piano, Botan now sitting in a chair next to him.

The raven-haired youth looked at Hiei suspiciously, then glanced at his companions. "Is it just me, or does he look happy?"

Kazuma leaned over the piano, then glared firmly at the fire youkai for a few moments, searching his rival of a comrade for answers that came as he smiled. "Yeah, I'd say he does! What are you smiling for, Shorty?"

Resisting the urge to bite back with his own snappy comment, Hiei clenched his teeth and replied. "Because it's time for one of your favorite traditions."

Yukina squeaked and clapped her hands, running over next to the piano, her angelic smile painting her delicate features and making her brother's heart flutter with the rare joy he experienced. "Christmas carols? Oh, how fun!"

Hiei nodded and gestured for everyone to join him at the piano, the other guests eagerly doing so, but were more so eager to see if he really could play. Little did they know that Botan and Shiori had already had the pleasure of hearing him individually, the latter for a much longer period of time. "Any requests?"

Keiko went into deep thought for a moment, then spoke. "Do you know White Christmas? That's one of my favorites, and I think it would be perfect!"

Again, he nodded and recalled the introduction for the old Christmas song, Keiko doing the honors by starting off with her soft alto voice. Yusuke was entranced by the angelic sounds he was hearing, and joined her, Kurama and Shizuru following soon after. It wasn't long before everyone was singing as well, minus Hiei, who meant to keep his dignity for a little while longer, at least until Shiori made him join in.

While the music went on, Kurama meanwhile gathering them all mugs of hot chocolate, Hiei began to play a perkier tune, one which Botan had requested. When he heard her sing once more, he felt compelled to sing, too, his friends all amazed that he had such vocal talent that he had managed to keep hidden all these years. The requests kept on rolling, memories being made in the process, one which included Kazuma admitting he liked Hiei as a friend. Hiei of course only "hn'd" in reply, but appreciated the sincere words, since he felt similarly. The fire youkai knew that one day soon he would have the carrot-top for a brother-in-law, so it was best to start accepting him now, instead of waiting until later. Kazuma wasn't as clumsy anymore, having matured greatly over time, and capturing the heart of his Ice Princess, and Hiei felt that he could trust only Kazuma with his sister's well-being. If anyone deserved Yukina's loving spirit, it was the spirit swordsman she adored.

As the evening drew to a close, the last of the hot chocolate being sipped away by content guests, the snow finally became a light shower outside, granting the others the perfect winter wonderland to walk home in. Though Shiori really didn't want any of her company to leave, she knew that the hour was late, and that they would need time to themselves before the next day. So with a heavy, but still pleasant heart, she and her son bade them all farewell, wishing them a happy new year and a safe trip home in the snow. Hiei and Botan were the last that prepared to leave, but Shiori requested that they stay for a while longer, since Botan had arrived late, and Hiei had been anti-social for so long.

"Hiei, will you help me take these mugs back to the kitchen, please?" she asked sweetly of her favorite student, holding up a tray full of some of the empty mugs left to carry. Hiei nodded in compliance, leaving his prized deity with his sneaky partner, but seemed to pay them no mind as he gathered the last of the cups, following Shiori into the kitchen.

Once he heard small chatter from the kitchen, Kurama looked at Botan with a sincere smile, and spoke. "I wish you both the greatest happiness, Botan. Hiei deserves a lovely young woman like yourself, and I'm sure that you'll be the one to soften his heart."

Botan looked up at the kitsune peculiarly, a little curious why he had said such a thing, especially when it was something of a private affair. However, she had to reconsider the thought that Hiei and Kurama were best friends, thus suggesting that they had a brotherly concern for each other. "What makes you think that Hiei and I are together now?"

His smile quirked itself into a cocky smirk, and he tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "I'm a fox. I know these things."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, as Hiei assisted Shiori in rinsing out the mugs in the sink, he glanced over at her when he saw her smile. "You played so wonderfully, Hiei. You know, I said a prayer for you."

He chuckled softly and replied. "What? Did you think I wouldn't follow through with my plans?"

Shiori shrugged her shoulders and dried off her hands with a hand towel, passing it to Hiei so that he could do the same. "Until Botan showed up, you were so quiet. I was really afraid you wouldn't play at all for everyone, but you did, and I am so very proud of you."

Hiei blushed faintly and stared down at the cabinet below the sink, fingering the object in his pocket as he searched for the appropriate words. "I... was hoping you would be. That's what a son wants to do for his mother..." When she smiled tearfully, he pulled the turtledove out and held it in front of her, letting her gaze on at it for a few moments as he spoke sincerely. "It's a turtledove, meant to symbolize that I will never forget you and what you've taught me."

As a shuddering gasp escaped her, one hand covering her gaping mouth in joyful surprise, she took the small object in her free hand to examine it closer. "Oh, Hiei... this means so much to me."

"Wait, there's more." he stopped her with another chuckle, trying to ignore the tears that were ready to slip over her cheeks as he took the tiny gem out of his pocket to hold between his middle and index fingers. It no longer glowed as a midnight blue, but in the convenient lighting, it looked more like a sapphire, shining brilliantly for the woman he loved unselfishly. "And this is a rare jewel to remind you that I will love you forever as though you were my own mother."

Before she could stop the oncoming flow of tears, the gem fell into her hand and he embraced her fully, holding her close as she cried softly, clutching the two gifts tightly in the grip of her hand. Shiori clung to him gratefully, cradling him against her chest like she did her own son after she recovered from her fatal illness. "I love you, too, Hiei... my dear and precious son. Never forget that I love you."

"I won't." he whispered, pulling away and revealing the matching turtledove that hung on a string around his neck. He managed to smile once more before she hugged him again, the two finally regaining their composure and joining the others in the den. Once there, Shiori immediately found a place for her new ornament, having tucked the precious gem Hiei gave her into her pocket.

Kurama looked on at the intricate little carving with wonder, and proceeded to inquire on the tiny masterpiece. "What's that, Mother?"

Shiori grinned at her son, then at the other couple standing over by the piano. "A gift from Hiei. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is lovely, indeed." the kitsune replied, glancing back at his now half-brother, smiling familiarly. "Speaking of which, why don't you play one more song, Hiei? You've become a very talented musician lately, I see."

"Well..." Hiei said, slightly embarassed. Now that everyone knew he could play, he figured that they would never let him leave their sights without either playing or singing. He inwardly hoped it would be the former that they would rather hear...

"Please, Hiei? You play so well!" Shiori pleaded.

"Pretty please?" Botan joined in, batting her eyelashes in the manner she knew he couldn't resist, especially now that they were an official couple.

Sighing in defeat, he trudged back over to the piano and sat down, Botan sitting beside him and snuggling up to him for a moment while he contemplated his song of choice. "Shiori, you were the only one not to request a song earlier. Any ideas?"

"Hmm..." she said, contemplatively tapping her foot as she mulled over her decision. Her gaze drifted over to the frosty windowsill, and her grin widened. "How about Let it snow? Fits the scenario, don't you think?" Hiei nodded and began to play, his fingers moving quickly across the keys and dancing to and fro in a manner that proved he had mastered the musical beauty long ago. Botan swayed happily as Kurama and Shiori leaned over the majestic black frame, Hiei gesturing for his adoptive mother to begin singing. "Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go - let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

As Hiei continued to play, fingers bouncing carefreely over the keyboard, the snowfall began to increase again, forming another thick white blanket for them to play in later. Botan pointed out the window and giggled, kissing Hiei's cheek before she took the next verse of the song. "Well the fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbyeing, but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"

Hiei blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, but returned her affectionate gesture with one of his own, pecking her cheek softly while the song went on carefreely. The snow still fell onto the earth below, draping the world in a winter blanket to sleep for the night, and to dream of glad and warm tidings. The mulberry candles that lit the street lamps were blown out one by one, darkening the town to drift into peaceful slumber, and to imagine the next day's wonderful new surprises. Though little children lay asleep in their beds, their dreams of Santa's sleigh already returning, happy parents sat by the fire, drinking hot cider and enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. Their little Christmas had come to a close, but the memories would remain in their hearts to cherish.

A forgotten son had felt the love of a mother, a ferrier of souls had learned to love someone she once hated, and two unlikely individuals had realized the love they had for one another.

In the evergreen tree that stood proudly across the street, a pair of soft, white birds snuggled together, trying to stay warm for the duration the chilly winter evening. One wouldn't leave the other to freeze, for they needed each other to not only survive, but to have a reason to stay. These turtledoves were the very emblem of love for the Christmas season, and if love isn't the meaning of Christmas, then what is?

* * *

A/N: And so it ends with a profound question, one which I hope you will take seriously. Christmas is a very important time for me and my family, as recent holiday seasons have been extremely difficult for me especially. I believe firmly in the Christmas story, and in the meaning it gives to all the world. May you all have a very merry little Christmas, my friends. Thanks for reading!

_47th Light_


End file.
